The Elven King and his Vampire
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Harry Potter goes missing at the age of seven. Where has he gone? And who will find him? Elf! Harry Vampire! Harry. First Creature! Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and sighed tiredly rubbing his old and tired electric blue eyes that were unique to the Dumbledore family having come from the sky nymph that birthed the first magical Dumbledore.

Albus knew that all wizards came descended from Magical creatures and Human couplings. The descendents of Dark creatures would ultimately become the Dark wizards that plagued the Wizarding world whilst the Light creatures' descendents like Albus would become the Light. If Albus had it his way no Dark creature or wizard would be allowed a wand. Never mind learning magic. But unfortunately the Dark wizards had the Ministry's ears. Albus had in the time that he had been elected Head of the Wizagamot and Hogwarts banned the learning of Dark Arts and Dark creatures entering Hogwarts. The Dark wizards were the ones who banned Light creatures from learning at their noble schools. But it was Dumbledore that all creatures – even Light – blamed.

The only Dark creature he had allowed in was Lupin because he realised that he needed an ally amongst the Werewolves. And the stupid little man thought he only got an education because of Albus! Still loyalty was good. He had even forgiven Albus loosing the brat when Sirius still held a grudge as Dark wizards tended to.

Albus shook his head to clear him of these thoughts popping another sherbet lemon which had become something of a habit for the wizened old wizard. Albus was now popping as many as twenty sherbet lemons a day. There was a good reason that since Lord Voldemort's return three years ago Albus had taken using sherbets lemons as a nervous tick and coating them with calming potions.

Voldemort's return had quickly plunged the Wizarding and the Muggle – although the majority of the Muggle worlds were unaware of the reason of the rise in unsolved murders and tragedies – worlds into hell.

Just yesterday Albus' spy in the Dark Lord's ranks Severus Snape had been murdered. Albus may have groomed Severus from the age of eleven to become his spy but he had cared for the intelligent, embittered man who constantly underplayed his bravery and ability to love even after all these years. Albus was unaware of how exactly Severus had come to be discovered. He only knew that the Dark Lord had fed them to his pet vampires. Albus almost shuddered at how painful, humiliating and hopeless that death would have been.

In the last war the seven clans of the British Isles had remained stubbornly neutral. The vampires refused on principle to ally themselves in a war to people who oppressed them. Albus was just relieved that they didn't join the Dark as he had expected. After all, Dark attracts Dark which is reason why neither the Ministry nor the Order tried to recruit the blood sucking monsters.

Severus had explained to Albus the vampires' reasoning. They were not stupid. They knew that their lives would not better if they sided with the Dark. In a world ruled by the Dark Lord the once proud vampire race – as vampires insisted they were despite the fact they were leaches – would be little more than House Elves.

Or at least they had been in the last war. Albus had no idea what had made the vampires change their mind. What lies the Dark Lord had promised them! Albus hadn't even been aware that Voldemort had managed to gain their allegiance. Oh Albus knew that Riddle was trying his best to sway the British vampires to his cause but until yesterday it appeared he had been unsuccessful.

That was until word had been obtained that vampires had murdered his spy. The only reason Albus could see was that the Dark Lord had given Severus as dinner after finding out that Severus was his spy.

At dawn a black raven with blood red eyes and sharp talons swooped down upon him squawking hatefully as it dropped a piece of yellowing parchment on his desk. Albus quickly cast detection spells upon the parchment that came clear of any spells apart from the ones used to make the parchment. However, the message appeared to be written in blood!

_Headmaster-Lord Dumbledore, Advisor of the Minister of Magic, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizagamot_

_Your spy is dead!_

_Do not attempt to attack our people!_

_Any attacks will be meted out with death!_

_Your prejudiced society will fall. It has been foretold. I beseech you to see the error to your ways now before it is too late. It will be only you who suffers if you continue on the path you are on. This is your only warning._

_Just the sun cannot exist without casting shadows on the ground so Light cannot exist without Darkness. Neither can shadows exist without the sun casting them so Dark cannot exist without Light. That is the Balance and Order of all that is Magic. To go against Dark is to go against Magic herself. Tragedy befall to any who may incur Her mighty wrath!_

_Our kind learnt that Light must exist for us to be whole so Wizard kind will learn that Dark does not equate goodness nor Light equate evil. Take the examples of the Overlord Morgana Le Fay a Light witch daughter of a Fae and the Great Defender Myrddrin Emrys son of the Great Demon. Learn your lesson now or fall to the wrath that is Magic._

_Lord Ruaidri Lochlainn __Mac an Sagairt, Head of the Mac an Sagairt Coven_

The letter was finished with a red wax seal that marked the letter as having the permission of the Head of _Mac an Saggairt_ Vampire Coven. Meaning that the letter was true and Severus was dead. Their inside knowledge of the Dark was lost.

Albus' heart had grown weary when reading it owing to the news that his spy was dead. Albus had always known that it was a dangerous game sending Severus into enemy camp. But if they were to have any hope of stopping Voldemort they needed an insider. Once again the lives of the many outweighed the safety and happiness of one man.

Anyway Severus was Dark. The fact that he was allowed a wand at all was proof of the corruptness of their society. Albus didn't even taken the vampire lord's warnings into considerations. He was the Leader of the Light for Merlin's sake he wasn't going to be lectured of good and evil by a blood thirsty murderer!

Albus had to have this moral argument with himself many times since Severus Snape had stepped into Hogwarts. Albus had begun manipulating the boy as he was at the time so eventually he would become his spy. He done the same with Lupin and had attempted to do with Potter although not as a spy but as the Light Poster Boy to encourage Neutrals to join up.

Albus realised that he was going to have to start again. Find another child to replace Severus. But that could take another decade at the least. And Albus was well aware that they didn't have a decade. Already the Ministry was on the verge of collapse from inside thanks to the idiot Fudge.

He didn't know if anyone would be able to fit into Severus' shoes. The young man had been exactly what he was looking for from the start. Even at the tender age of eleven when most children had barely begun gaining control of their Magical Core Severus had a aura Dark enough to match the Dark Lord's.

Add his mistrust of Muggles thanks to his drunk of a father's negative influence he would be an ideal candidate for a Death Eater. This was the reason why Albus hadn't stepped in and stopped the abuse of Eileen Prince and Severus Snape or the constant bullying of a child. It was beneficial to him to have an angry, bitter, resentful, vengeful Severus rather than a healed Severus.

However, what made Albus know he was more than a Death Eater in training was the young witch he was in best friends with; a young Muggleborn girl who would be one of the first to go in the Dark Lord's new regime. Strangely enough Albus never could get a reading off of Lily's magic.

The final push that made Severus fall in with the Death Eaters in his house was loosing Lily as a friend. Lily and Severus had had one of their many arguments over Death Eaters, houses and friends they didn't approve of. Albus knew that they would make up again – they always did – so he attempted to implant the idea of not forgiving Severus. But apparently she was resistant. In the end Albus was forced to tell her the story of Albus and Gellert appealing to her not to go down the same route that he had gone down in the name of love. What had got to her the most was the fact that it ended with his sister dead on the ground. Apparently Severus had always had a problem with Lily's sister, Petunia – no wonder considering that she had abandoned a seven year old abused child – but Lily still loved her sister and could only see her hurt sister lashing out. Not the bitch she was even then becoming. Lily did not forgive Severus this one time for the sister who hated her.

Now all Albus had to do was orchestrate Lily's death which would be the incentive Severus needed to join the Order as a spy. Revenge for one you have loved and lost was always a great motivator Albus had found over the years.

There was a reason that Lily – and as a consequence James who wouldn't let his wife fight battles without him at her side – had managed to face Voldemort three times and more Death Eaters than Albus cared to remember.

The only reason he was able to do this was thanks to the weak link in the chain. Pettigrew had never been a brilliant wizard so having him under the Imperious Curse wasn't hard. As such he joined Voldemort apparently willingly and began betraying Lily and whoever happened to be with her at the time.

Lily's survival was a constant toothache to Dumbledore as Severus remained firmly on Voldemort's side. He just didn't understand it. He couldn't sense anything much from the Potter couple but with wands in their hands they fought inhumanly. Dumbledore never challenged them fearing what his reputation would be like if two twenty year olds' defeated him.

Then in august 1979 the granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney made the prophecy concerning the child born at the end of July. Severus gave the details of the prophecy to the Dark Lord. To his shock as much as Albus' it was revealed in December that Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom were both expecting children in July.

It could have been either of them but Voldemort chose the Potter baby thanks to Albus' meddling. Both the Potters and the Longbottoms retreated to their family Manors safe behind Family Wards for the duration of their pregnancies. The males in the families continued fighting and working.

Then at eleven o'clock in the morning of the thirtieth of July Neville Francis Longbottom was born. A day and a half later on the thirty-first of July at 11:59 Harry James Potter was born. Soon as Albus heard this he thought of the prophecy and in the eyes of the new parents so did they. They all knew that Harry was born exactly as the seventh month died. Lily and James attempted to keep the time of birth a secret but Albus through Pettigrew informed the Dark Lord of what had happened.

Albus had seen Harry briefly at the few Order meetings that the terrified parents had allowed their wanted son to attend. Albus had been quickly frightened by the sheer power of the infant. Harry Potter was both Light and Dark all rolled into one which should have been possible. Wizards were either Dark, or Neutral or Light. True they could be Dark or Light tending towards Neutral. They couldn't be both Dark and Light. It didn't work. The only reason if the baby Potter was if he had some creature inheritance that Albus had never heard of before.

At the age of one Albus walked in on the boy happily conversing with snake in Parselmouth. It was then that Albus decided that the Dark child had to die. He hoped Lily – Severus had already turned to their side due to the threat of Lily's life so Lily's death was no longer needed – and James would live. They were powerful, and loyal although Albus couldn't get a read on their magical signatures their auras were pure.

Killing off the green eyed wizard wouldn't be too hard. Voldemort already hunted him in fear of the prophecy. However, at that point Lily, James and Harry Potter were currently holed up behind masses of Family Wards and all manner of other wards some forgotten by all in the Potter Family Manor in Yorkshire. Albus knew that it was unplottable and only a direct invitation from the Potters would allow you entrance so not even using Pettigrew would have the Potters found. And as there was always one parent with Harry at all times out of fear of what would happen if they weren't around and Voldemort attacked. Perfectly understandable given the nature of the deadly threat on their one year old son but still it was inconvenient in the present circumstances.

Albus, however, using all his cunning and setting up several high ranking families to be betrayed by Pettigrew and killed in their homes managed to convince them that not even their Manor was safe. The best bet was to use the Fidelius Charm but could not be done for the Manor which had to many Wards which would interfere with the Charm. Complete lies but they trusted Albus so believed him. Albus naturally volunteered as the secret keeper which meant that the Potters would all have to die or Lily and James would tell the world who the real Secret Keeper was. But considering Voldemort's knack of wiping out whole families then Albus doubted he'd need to do anymore.

However, Albus was rejected and replaced with Black. This made Albus furious they chose a reject Dark wizard over Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin first class! But he forced himself not to show his feelings and found another way to insure that the Potter family were found and killed by Voldemort!

He knew nothing he could do or say would make Black betray James. Sirius Black was as loyal as well a dog and would die before even thinking of betraying the Potters. Mind magic wouldn't work. As much as Black hated to admit it he was a Black and had as such been taught Occlumency from an early age.

Albus had never trusted Black. He had only accepted Black in the order to keep James happy. Black was a Black meaning he had the Black family magic; the natural Darkness that had been descended from the Incubi who started their family in the ninth century. It did not matter to Albus that Black had rejected the Darkness only that he was born with it Sirius Black was still Dark so Albus would never trust him. It was the principle of it.

The only good thing was Albus would be in no way implacable of the Potter's deaths. But still he had to go about it another way. Once again he used the imperioed Pettigrew to obtain his goals. Pettigrew was showing to be stroke of pure genius. Pettigrew suggested to Black a ruse. Black would pretend to be the Secret Keeper whilst Pettigrew really would be. Albus of course would perform the Charm so that no one but the dead Potters and the imperioed Pettigrew would know who the real secret keeper was. And it wasn't like anyone there could do anything about it. Albus could get rid of Black and Harry Potter together as it would be Black who went down for assisted homicide and terrorism.

That was the only part of the plan that went right. On the morning of the first of September Black was arrested after apparently murdering Pettigrew in front of Muggle witnesses. Only Albus knew the truth that Pettigrew was alive, imperioed and living with Percy Weasley in his rat form. It was only in the summer of 1994 that Pettigrew's apparent treachery was made aware but fortunately Black killed him before he could have Veritserum administered.

Apart from that everything went wrong. The wrong people died and the wrong baby lived. Voldemort as expected came and murdered the adult Potters exactly as Albus wanted. Voldemort then turned his wand on the green eyed baby and the prophecy came true much to Albus' and presumably Voldemort's disgust and fury. Harry Potter did indeed vanquish the Dark Lord although really it was Lily and James' Dark and Ancient Ritual based on two willing sacrifices resulting in the murder of the attacker and the protection of the one in the rune circle. How the two had obtained the ritual Albus would never know.

Albus couldn't tell the public the truth. If it came out that Dark magic could be used to protect their children the Dark families would use it as the advantage claiming that Dark magic isn't bad just different. Complete lies. He had fallen for it when he was nineteen and it had ended up with his sister dead!

Overnight Harry James Potter was proclaimed as the Boy Who Lived; the press adored him and forgot all about the man who had seen them through the harsh years. Every Wizarding family knew his name for better or for worse. Albus was furious at the child who had eclipsed Albus' fame.

Albus couldn't let his fame be stolen by an infant. He needed Potter out of the way. But if it came out that the Boy Who Lived had been killed it would be a huge blow to the Light. So Albus bound the child's Dark magic leaving only fifty percent of his core working. He was no longer a threat to Albus and with the right manipulations would become Albus' puppet.

Then he deposited – much to complaints about suitability from the wolf and Minerva – at his aunt and uncle's home. The Dursleys Albus knew were magic hating Muggles who would make the boy's life living hell so by the time he came to Hogwarts he would be so desperate for affection he would lean to the first person who gave him such. That would be Albus, of course. He would choose the boy's friends. Couldn't have him making friends with the wrong sort and gaining ideas!

Albus hoped in the decade that Potter would remain with the Dursleys that Potter and away from the Wizarding Public eye would make the world forget all about him. Unfortunately fourteen years on and both the Ministry and Voldemort were still obsessed.

It didn't even affect them that Potter had been missing for the last seven years and been presumed dead for the last four years. Albus still had to endure witches and wizards speaking in reverence about a forgotten child who everyone but Albus hoped would return. Some like Lupin and Black wanted him because they loved the child. Others like Minerva and Molly fretted over an innocent child being abandoned. Then there was the Dark who like Albus hoped he would never return him. Then there was the rest who saw Harry Potter as some sort of messiah who would one day return and once again save them from Lord Voldemort.

Albus doubted that the boy was even alive. Never mind return to them. And if he did somehow appear Albus doubted he would be the hero everyone wanted him to be. There was the obvious fact that Potter's name had not been on the Hogwarts Book of Names which listed every child who was due to attend Hogwarts.

Albus knew this very well considering that every year on the first of July when the next year's school lists were written up Minerva, Hagrid, Black – well since the first of July 1994 anyway which was the first time he was out of prison and exonerate – and Lupin gathered around hoping against hope that Potter's name would turn up this year. Naturally it never had and Albus doubted that Harry Potter's name would ever show.

Potter's name being absent from the Book of names could only mean one of five things; two that were impossible, one that was unlikely, and two that were likely although Albus hoped against hope that it was one over the other or they'd all be in trouble.

Firstly, if a wizard child was born without magic or a connection to magic i.e. they were a squib. Albus had felt the child's magic the second he had seen him. It was very distinctive even the binding of half his magic wouldn't cause him not the registered. So that was the first of the impossible theories.

Secondly, if a wizard or his guardians didn't have access to the money to pay Hogwarts school fees and was not an heir the child would not be invited to Hogwarts. Again this was impossible considering that the boy was the sole heir to the Potter (which had been melded with the Gryffindor fortunes centuries ago) fortunes and the named heir to the Black vaults.

Thirdly, the boy was dead. This as much as no one but Albus wanted to believe it was the most likely explanation. After all how many children no matter how powerful would be able to survive in a forest for days never mind years. True the wards around Privet Drive fell that day so they were able to start searching straight away. But the fact that the wards could only mean one of two things; either he had stopped considering Privet Drive his home or was dead. Considering the boy didn't know anywhere else but school and was sure to have trust issues by then. Then the latter was probably true.

Albus still couldn't believe that the Dursleys had abandoned their own nephew. He would never do that to one of Aberforth's children and he was estranged from them and they were all grown up by now. Of course, the Dursleys claimed they "lost" the boy which was completely ridiculous.

Potter's body was never found it was true but all sorts of wild animals could have eaten him dead or alive. Albus hoped dead. Albus may be manipulative and hate Potter but he didn't want the boy to suffer more than he had to.

Fourth, the boy had had a run in with a vampire or a werewolf and was now a creature. Albus hoped not because then he could come back as a filthy creature. If he came back as a creature with the support of the people it could topple Albus' government.

Creatures were once accepted at Hogwarts but Albus had changed that when he became Headmaster. As he was in control of the Book of Names he could decide the requirements. Just like Headmaster Black had stopped Muggleborns from attending Albus stopped creatures from attending. At first it had caused an outrage as all Wizards were descended from Creatures but they couldn't do anything as Hogwarts was a Private Institution and it was up to the Headmaster what the requirements were. Now most wizards and witches had come through Hogwarts he indoctrinated – swayed – them to his way of thinking.

Hence, the reason for the strict laws on creatures but if Harry Potter was a werewolf or a vampire then the Ministry and the general public's opinion would change drastically in the light of their boy heroes statue whether he was Dark or not. They would never believe that their precious saviour could be a monster.

Fifthly, the boy had somehow nearly impossibly emigrated making his way illegally overseas to start a new life in a new country. If he was no longer a British resident then he would be transferred onto his new country's education list. But this was doubtful considering that the idea that a child under the age of eleven could illegally smuggle himself into a new country via Muggle or Magical means was insane.

Anyway if he had made his home in another country the whole world would now by the time he started his schooling there. After all it would bring their country fame if they had the one person to ever survive the Killing Curse in their residence. Wizards were naturally a very prideful people and couldn't help but appearing better than each other.

No the boy was dead!

Initially the boy's abandonment and subsequent disappearance and likely death had caused Albus problem. It was Albus who had vouched for sending a Magical child away from the Wizarding World which was preferred not to be done if at all possible. It wasn't like there was a lack of suitable candidates for adoption. At the point Alice Longbottom the child's godmother was still sane. She had attempted to get rights to her godson. Only to be beaten down by Albus for the greater good Albus told himself.

But luckily Albus had his grandfatherly persona close to hand where he pretended to be heartbroken for the child he had failed. He wore a fair amount of guilt and shock at what had happened. Stating that Albus had only wanted the best for the son of his friends and had seen how the Dursley couple doted on their son and only wanted that for him.

Albus got off scot free whilst the Dursley couple were sentenced to life imprisonment in one of the Muggle jails. Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge who was just as vile as her brother. By now Dursley was probably as prejudiced as the rest of his family and on the fast track to prison.

Truthfully the Dursleys deserved everything they got. Albus had done what he believed was right for the greater good of the whole in the constant struggle against the Dark insurgents. The Dursley couple, however, were just vile bigots. If they had been wizards they would have probably been Death Eaters by now.

Albus had heard that Vernon had been murdered in a prison fight where he made a racist comment to one of his fellow inmates who was in for murder already. Unsurprisingly the once obese man who had slimmed down with prison food and forced labour had been killed by muscular murderer.

Albus shook his head once again clearing himself of these thoughts that he blamed on the fact that it was Potter's birthday today. If the boy had lived he would have been turning fifteen today and could be emancipated by now.

Albus still had yet to decide on a replacement for Severus. And he didn't mean staffing! Albus would encourage Horace to come back out of retirement and teach Potions once again. Albus could bring along a famous student and Horace would be begging to come back. But recruiting a new spy would be impossible. Nobody in the right mind would willingly spy on the Dark Lord especially as Severus was literally torn apart when it got out. That meant manipulating somebody in Severus' position. The problem was that all those who had been in abusive situation like Severus had been removed from those positions by Severus. Severus hated child abusers more than Lord Voldemort and James Potter put together.

Albus consoled himself by reminding himself in a month's time the new students would be coming. Surely there would be one Dark Slytherin who he could groom into the next spy. It would take seven years, maybe more, to complete but it would be completed.

Now Albus had to call an Order meeting to explain that they had lost their spy to Voldemort. Hopefully someone would have a suggestion for a new spy. Or at least some clue on how to deal with the vampire problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**THE DAY BEFORE**

It was the thirtieth of July. Longbottom's birthday grimaced Severus. Tomorrow would be Potter's birthday if damn Petunia hadn't got him killed. There was no other explanation even if Lupin and Black were happy to live in the Land of Denial. Not that he said anything. He may hate them but he felt that to mock them for Lily's son's abandonment and death would be going to far even for Severus. Plus he was Lily's son and so easily it could have been him. Luckily his mother had loved him and had always stopped Tobias from going too far.

Severus was currently working on burn cream for Madam Pomfrey. He smirked slightly wondering how many times the birthday boy would be using his vat of burn cream _this _year. Severus swore that Longbottom used up more of his potions than the rest of the school put together. If it wasn't falling off his broomstick it was blowing up his fiftieth cauldron or wherever they were at now. Still at least the clumsy oath would be out of his hair by this time next year. It wasn't like Neville Longbottom could ever achieve an Outstanding in anything but Herbology! And Severus refused to allow anyone but the best back into his classroom once he had a choice to wave them goodbye or at least scare them away. Severus didn't wave at anyone!

That was when Severus felt his thrice damned mark burn. If Severus hadn't stupidly sworn to serve Dumbledore until either he died, Voldemort discovered his treachery (which was really the same thing) or Voldemort died Severus would be long gone. The only reason he switched sides was for Lily. Now Lily was dead. He stayed for the son she had performed Dark magic for and sacrificed herself and her husband for. But now the boy was dead too! And it was all Dumbledore 's fault. Severus wasn't an idiot he knew the old man had to have been perfectly aware of Potter's less than star quality upbringing yet had ignored. That's was what had nagged at his mind since Rita spoke about Potter's life. Why was Dumbledore glad the boy was dead?

Severus quickly placed his cream coloured potion under a stasis charm not wanting it to explode or go off for however long he was gone for this time. Severus then summoned his Death Eater robes replacing his teacher's robes with them and placed himself under a disillusion charm so he didn't have to answer any awkward questions with the few teachers and their families who remained behind over the holidays.

Severus arrived promptly at Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord had taken up residence. Nodding at Draco who looked pale and scared as he was sent upstairs he was too young for Death Eater meetings. But unless Voldemort was somehow miraculously defeated within the next two years that was about of change for the young Malfoy as he would come of age in two Junes' time.

Narcissa wore a blank face as he and she met eyes. But Severus knew her disgust at having her husband offering up their supposedly safe home to the monster. Not that she was stupid enough to say to either her husband or her Master.

Severus walked into what one of the Dining Rooms in Malfoy Manor that was commonly used as the meeting place for the Death Eaters. There was only he and MacNair from the Inner Circle and twenty from the outer circle.

Severus knew that whatever they were doing was going to be dangerous and would involve sacrifices. By the looks of it those involved were expendable apart from himself and Lucius. Severus gathered by this that the Outer Circle were to fight whilst the Lucius and he were there to make sure the task was done.

'My loyal followers,' a sibilant voice approached.

In the doorway stood a tall, slender, dark haired man with chiselled cheekbones and a petite nose. He wore robes of the finest silk in emerald green with silver snakes sewed onto the hems and a red glowing stone hung on a golden chain around his neck. The man would have been handsome if it had not been for his eyes that were glowing red slits in the darkened dining room; eyes that matches his pendant perfectly.

'We have much to discuss,' Voldemort hissed out. 'The Vampires have once again rejected swearing their allegiance to me.'

That didn't surprise Severus. Vampires didn't trust humans on principle – and for good reason considering how they were treated. They had allied themselves to Dark and Light Lords before only to be betrayed after their Overlord won or being reviled after their Overlord lost.

'I wish to make an example of them,' the Dark Lord said.

Severus wished this was a dream but knew it wasn't. It seemed the Dark Lord had forgotten what had happened last time around. The vampires had rejected Voldemort then as well so Voldemort had sent a troop of ten Outer Circle members to slaughter the MacDonald Clan. The vampires had thought back and the Outer Circle members slaughtered them.

'I wish you to attack the _Mac an Sagairt_ Coven in their Castle in Longford, Ireland,' the Dark Lord said. 'Leave none alive.'

Severus would have loved to point out that they were already dead. What Voldemort should have said was leave none Undead. The chances of them defeating the vampires were next to none. The _Mac an Sagairt _may have been one of the smaller vampire covens but they were also one of the oldest having existed right back to Celtic times whilst the MacDonalds may have been bigger they were still younger than Hogwarts.

Severus knew that there would be there would be between twenty and forty vampires present. There are only forty vampires in the whole coven but only half of them lived in the castle. Severus hadn't heard of any young vampires being born or turned recently but after the break down of relationships between Wizards and Vampires in the middle of the eighteenth century that wasn't at all surprising.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long after that Severus, MacNair and the twenty Outer Circle Death Eaters. Severus hadn't had an opportunity to convey to Dumbledore what was happening. Severus knew that Dumbledore wouldn't lift a finger to help dark creatures. All he wanted from the dark creatures was for them to stay out of it. Dumbledore was fine allying himself with Light creatures like the Veela and neutral creatures like the giants but for dark creatures Severus had only sent messages requesting them to stay out of the war. Most did knowing that Voldemort wouldn't offer them any better chances after the war was over.

They arrived in the day time knowing that this was when vampires were weaker. The Dark Lord was no Gryffindor or Hufflepuff he would look out for his own ends not for fairness and nobility and an equal fight.

Soon as Adulka Ales the Czech wardmaster took down the wards around the castle Severus realised they had been tricked. The first set of wards though down allowing them into the grounds of the castle but the problem was that they were now stuck in the second set of wards that were programmed for people to only get out at night. These wards cast the castle in permanent darkness; the perfect conditions for Vampires to live in. It meant that the vampires could be anywhere and numerous and humans wouldn't be able to see them.

Severus looked at Ales who was frowning and muttering whilst muttering ancient words under her breath and etching runes on the ground with her wand. None of the wards activated meaning something or someone was stopping them.

'There is another ward master here,' Ales cried in accented English.

Ales tried to Apparate but naturally the vampire's wards stopped them. Severus knew it wasn't going to be as easy as slaughter all the vampires who lived in Mac an Sagairt Castle. Severus who hadn't wanted to participate in meaningless slaughter in the first place was scared because it meant it would be them who would be slaughtered today. And he was stuck.

'Take down the wards,' Severus ordered.

Severus had decided that if they could they would retreat. The Dark Lord would torture them for their incompetence but at least they'd be alive. It was just getting out alive which would be the problem.

'They are more skilled than I,' Ales said.

'Can you tell what the wards are doing?' Severus demanded.

'Keep it dark and stop anyone leaving until night falls,' Ales explained.

'Hold up defences until night comes,' Severus ordered. 'Then we retreat.'

'The Dark Lord won't like that,' sneered MacNair.

'What would you rather displease the Dark Lord or fall at the hands of vampires?' demanded Severus. 'Look around us we can't fight them in their own territory at night. The plan relied on slaughtering them when they were weakened by the sun's rays.'

MacNair didn't look happy but nodded, 'hold up defences until night comes. Then we leave.'

It was then that a man who was obviously a vampire his deathly pale skin, blue eyes and bared fangs the only source of light in the unnaturally dark castle ground. Severus drew his wand preparing to fight if there was any sign of attack.

'There will be no leaving tonight,' the vampire said softly. 'This will serve as an example for wizards who dare to attack the Mac an Sagairt clan!'

Suddenly Severus could see about forty beings circle around them. It became obvious that every member of the Mac an Sagairt clan and their mate had been called from whichever country they lived in to confront the threat that the Dark Lord had made.

Suddenly the night was lit up with the natural fire elementalism that most vampires possessed. Severus used every form of both Light and Dark magic he possessed desperately trying to hold on until nightfall.

Severus was struggling against a vampire of the Mac an Sagairt clan. He was a vampire with fiery red hair and pale green eyes. Old eyes that had seen more years than a wizard could ever hope to understand.

The vampire's physical fitness was far greater than Severus' own. Severus had tried to attack the man with legimency only to find out he was an Occlumens greater than Severus. The only thing Severus could be thankful for was the fact that the vampire was clearly no legimens. If it had been the other way round with Severus' mind being attacked when he had overpowered his invader he would have then attacked them with a legimens blow so powerful that his invade would be left no more than a vegetable.

Every spell that Severus seemed to hit the vampire with seemed to be absorbed into the vampire. Severus had heard before that some vampires had immunity to magic much like dragons, trolls and giants but as none had been documented in the last two hundred years Severus had come to the belief that it was a myth. Now he was forced to come to the conclusion that rare though it may it was very real.

Severus had begun to use the environment around him. The problem was the vampire was stronger and quicker than Severus so he flitted around everything that Severus threw at him or smashed it to pieces or simply flung it back to Severus with wordless magic.

The vampire seemed to be able to predict everything that Severus did. If it wasn't for the fact that Severus hadn't been able to sense any intrusions to his mind Severus would have been convinced that he was a legimens.

Severus had to dodge the flames that the vampire was throwing at him. The fact that the vampire was a fire elemental when Severus had never been an elemental was not good for him. Severus knew a few Death Eaters were elementals but it hadn't been in his family for many years.

Severus could feel himself tiring and knew it wouldn't be long before his strength and body gave in. Severus glanced longingly outside the wards. Once more Severus could see that it was still light outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This little human was putting up a good fight considering Thiaderd was a vampire even if he wasn't one of the warriors of the clan. Thiadred hadn't been born into the Mac an Sagairt clan although he didn't know what clan he was born into. He knew he was a Born Vampire after all he had never been bitten yet he was a vampire.

Thiadred had been brought up by a local farmer who had found baby Thiadred in the burnt wreck of the local castle that had been burnt down by the witch hunters. The farmer had no idea what had happened there. They thought that he had been kidnapped and used for Black Magic.

It wasn't until after his old guardian had died and sixteen years old Thiadred had gone through his inheritance did Thiadred realise what he actually was. Thiadred had always known that he was stronger and faster than the other farm boys his age. He had a talent with fire and he was far paler than the other boys but there was a whole range of skin tones so it didn't bother them.

It wasn't until Thiadred had obtained the title of Thiadred the Bloodthirsty that he understood why. The nickname was due to the fact that a vampire child who just had undergone his Inheritance with no one to teach them how to control his or her powers was dangerous as Thiadred proved by slaughtering his village. After coming out of his bloodlust Thiadred surveyed the blood strewn village with horror.

Thiadred did the only thing he could and ran. Thiadred ran so far from the only home he had ever known chased as he was by witch hunters. It wasn't until Thiadred found his mate, the niece of Lord Mac an Sagairt of Longford that Thiadred finally found a home that he had never left.

He never did find out what clan he originally belonged to although he had tried many times. The Lord after hearing Thiadred's story and had tried to find information on the executed vampires. But at that time Vampire wars were common and there was no real clan structure in many places.

Thiadred finally got an advantage over the human sinking his fangs to the human's thin neck. Thiadred had no intention of letting this human go. Thiadred hadn't had fresh human blood for too long.

Thiadred was brought up amongst non-magical humans he refused to prey on the innocent. He had no qualms draining those who attacked his clan or rapists and murderers but not the innocent. He knew that there were some who didn't see it Thiadred's way even in the clan but so long as they didn't attract unwanted attention to the clan it wasn't seen as a concern.

A little known fact about the blood letting between a human and a vampire was that the vampire received the memories of human. Thiadred had heard of intellectuals that found human intellectuals whether magical or non magical and took a sip of their blood – they didn't need to drain them dry to gain their memories – in order to increase their own knowledge.

Unsurprisingly as Thiadred began to drink Severus Tobias Snape's – for that was the human's name – blood memories began to assault Thiadred's mind. What he saw wasn't what he expected to see. Thiadred had expected to see the memories of a racist, Death Eater bastard. Severus was in no means a kind man but he did try to redeem himself from childhood mistakes despite manipulations from all sides.

Thiadred saw a small, scared child hiding from his father's fists. The only solace he had was a red haired witch in amidst the pain. He attempted to help his broken mother heal and took beatings for her.

Then Thiadred saw Severus' school days. Severus becoming an outcast from his own house for not being so called pure. The constant bullying from others outside Slytherin for no other reason than the fact that Severus' magic was naturally Dark or for being sorted into Slytherin House. The bullying should have been stopped by the teachers but he was repeatedly punished for the so called Marauders actions again and again and again.

Lily Evans turning her back on Severus because of a moment of anger brought about by humiliation. Lily Evans who would become mate to Severus' tormenter, James Potter, which was something Severus could never forgive.

Then there was Eileen Snape's death at the hands of his father. It was then that Severus joined forces with Lord Voldemort. A teenaged boy, hurt broken, and desperate for revenge perfect recruitment material for Voldemort.

Then there was Severus' first raid where he was expected to murder a Muggle six year old girl. Severus did not. He obliviated the Death Eaters who accompanied him to believe he had done as he had asked. Then Severus deposited her in a Muggle orphanage after ridding her of all her memories to that day in an effort to protect her.

Severus was too frightened, alone and mistrusting to go to anyone. He knew the Ministry of Magic was hopeless. They were too corrupted by rich Death Eaters to do anything but tell rich Death Eaters who would tell the Dark Lord.

It was only when he told the Dark Lord the prophecy that he didn't understand the meaning of which caused his old friend, her husband and more specifically her son that caused Severus to beg for help from Dumbledore. Dumbledore did so in return for spying for Dumbledore on Voldemort whilst Voldemort believed that he was spying on Dumbledore for him.

Severus only lived his double life for little more than a year. It ended with his best friend and husband being killed. The boy was sent to his jealous aunt, her husband and his cousin. Severus continued to work as teach.

Severus' loneliness after Lily's death was only countered by the Slytherin charges in his care. Severus looked after all the children in Hogwarts particularly in Slytherin. If there children who were abused, self harming, suicidal, drug abusing, or anything else Severus was the first one to help. Severus, also, tried to change the children who had been brought up by blood purists and Death Eaters to convince them of the fact that Muggles, Muggleborns and creatures were more just animals.

Then came the news that Harry Potter had disappeared in Alice Holt Forrest in surrey when he was seven years old. It turned out that the so called Boy Who Lived had been abused and neglected by his relatives. Dumbledore claimed to know but Severus didn't believe it in the slightest.

This made Thiadred think of something else. The Longstreak Dark Elf clan of Alice Holt Forrest in Surrey had a small child wander through the wards. Wards that disallow anyone but one of elf blood to enter or had their magical signature being registered by the Clan leader. After a blood test had been performed it was found that the child was the heir of the Shadowmage Dark Elven kingship through his father and the Dlartanseer Light Elven kingship.

The child was lost in the same forest never again to be seen by humans. Both had abusive relatives. Thiadred had never met the young King but how many seven year olds could be lost in the same forest to never be found again?

Then in 1992 Voldemort's return and Severus' return to spying whilst Severus tried to keep his students out of the Death Eater armies and away from spying from Dumbledore. He had smuggled more than one child out of the country to one of his properties that Voldemort was unaware of.

Then the planned attack on the Mac an Sagairt clan that Severus never wanted to participate in. He understood only too well what it was like to be little more than a slave under a wizard's control. Never mind Severus' natural self protection.

Thiadred looked down at the man who had fainted due to blood loss. Thiared couldn't kill a man like this no matter what the man may think of himself. Severus Tobias Snape was a lot more brave and good than Severus thought he was.

Before Thiadred even realised what he was doing Thiadred had drawn a knife across his wrist. Thiadred held his bleeding wrist to the unconscious man making the man swallow his blood turning him into what Thiadred had been born as.

Thiadred wasn't worried. Thiadred had done this only once before and that was when he was only fifty years old. Killian had died after taking up arms against Grindelwald. Killian had been like a son to Thiadred. Thiadred had half brought up the Irish boy since he was a toddler orphaned by the repeated Viking raids.

After Thiadred was finished transferring his blood to the no longer human he picked Severus off the ground. Thiadred intended to take him back to his section of the castle. But he was stopped by his red headed Head of the Coven looking unhappily back at him.

'I am sure, Thiadred, that there is a reason that you have changed an enemy of our clan,' RuaidriMac an Sagairt said quietly.

'I do not believe that Severus Tobias Snape is an enemy,' Thiadred replied.

'I see,' Ruaidri said eyes giving away nothing. 'May I ask why you think that?'

Thiadred began speaking about what he had seen when he had bit Severus. His clan leader no longer looked displeased but was still frowning. Thiadred knew that there would be no trouble with what he had done. By that point it was the only just thing he could have done.

'Take him to you and Conan's wing,' ordered the Lord. 'The Dark Lord believes he is dead so to must the Light Lord.'

Conan had heard the two talking and came up to greet his mate. Thiadred was distracted by the blood that was still on his mate's fangs. Conan smirked flirtatiously at Thiadred's stare making Thiadred once more glad that he couldn't blush.

'So you saved a Death Eater's life, why?' asked Conan.

Thiadred sighed again wondering how many times he'd have to tell the story of Severus Snape before people stopped questioning why he had saved a Death Eater's life. Not that he planned to tell anyone else apart from the Lord of his clan and his mate. It was only those two who had the right to know. Not even the two Romans that Killian had turned many centuries ago.

Conan nodded by the end, 'put him in Killian's room.'

'Are you sure?' asked Thiadred.

Both of them knew how much Killian had meant to the other. They had never had children. They didn't know why. It wasn't like they were infertile and everyone knew that creatures unlike humans could conceive with another of the same sex even wizards who were so distantly descended for creatures were still capable of the same thing. But they had never been so blessed and no one could tell why especially as contraceptive potions were a very new invention.

'I'm sure,' Conan said. 'It seems Mr Snape needs it more than Killian's memory.'

Conan was right of course as he often was. That was what Conan and Thiadred spent much of the night doing preparing for Snape. They knew that Severus shouldn't be allowed to go leave the castle not until they were sure that he wouldn't loose control and attack a human. But ultimately it would be up to Severus. Thiadred had no wish to be anything like either Lord Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore. Both who had been Severus' masters for so many years.

Thiadred wasn't sure if he believed in the idea that some Turned Vampires who'd had bad lives before saw vampirism as a new life, a new birth, an escape. But for Severus Snape's sake he hoped that this would ring true.

The last thing was to fetch enough bottle human blood for Severus. As he got used to his thirst Severus could be weaned off pure human blood apart from injury and ill health and special occasions of course. Instead he would drink like most of the Mac an Sagairt clan animals blood and blood replenishing potions.

'Ruaidri says there will be a Clan Meet at midnight,' Conan said. 'He's declared war on Voldemort and Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore?' asked Thiadred.

'He sent Dumbledore a letter saying that they know Severus is a spy and is dead,' Conan said.

'Dumbledore will assume we have sided with the Dark Lord,' Thiadred understood. 'Are we still allied with the Dark Elves, Fire Elves, Forrest Elves, Fire Sprites and Air Sprites?'

'Our alliances shall be discussed at the Meet,' Conan said.

They were interrupted by the first stirring the newly dead vampire had made since he had been almost drained by Thiadred the morning before. Thiadred could only hope that Severus would take news of his Vampirism better than some did.

'I'll go,' whispered Conan. 'This is something you should do alone.'

Thiadred nodded distracted waiting for Severus Snape to wake up. Newly Blooded vampires were always different; some took their vampirism well, some different, some were little better than beasts, others were most in control. Given Severus' magnificent control of his mind Thiadred doubted that he'd have much hardship controlling his more primal instincts. But the time for thought was over.

Severus Snape was awake and hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus awoke throat burning with a primal hunger that he could not identify. Severus had never felt anything like this before in his whole life. It was not comparable to anything he had ever experienced before. The only thing it came close to was when his drunken father and broken mother forgot to feed him for a number of days. But it was nothing like this.

Severus did not open his eyes but he could hear so much more than he could ever before. All of Severus' senses seemed to be heightened. He could smell something delicious on the table Severus could sense beside him.

Severus moved quicker than he thought he could move to reach for the smell that his whole being craved. Severus crabbed the bottle and guzzled the thick liquid down not caring for appearance or that the liquid was dribbling down his chin. Severus was acting with primal instincts not thinking about what or why he was doing this. It was only later when he came back to himself that Severus would understand what had happened to him before he woke or why he was behaving so out of the rigorous control that Severus lived his life by.

'Easy there, Severus,' a soft masculine voice said.

Severus still had his mouth around the bottle drinking the delicious substance looked towards the deathly pale man opposite to him with a low growl glowering and retreating with the bottle of delicious food. If Severus had been acting with his usual control he would never had acted like this and later would be ashamed of his lack of his control. However, the man didn't react to growl seeming to have expected it.

Flashes of memories flowed back to Severus as though through a very long, dark tunnel. Severus and the deathly pale man had fought Severus knew. Severus had lost. He'd attacked the man – the vampire's – castle.

Severus suddenly realised he was in a room with a vampire that Severus – and the other Death Eaters – had tried to kill along with his entire coven. And he was still somehow alive? The knowledge of the danger Severus might be in kicked in Severus' survival instincts which caused his fangs to drop but thankfully to Severus brought his mind back to himself. Severus began to organise his mind behind his Occlumency shields which had changed become thicker almost overnight.

Severus had an inkling what had changed and what the liquid he had just drunk like a starving man was. But he didn't want to think like that. He had one encounter with a Being before as a child and it had given Severus a lifelong fear of Beings of all shapes and sizes especially ones that saw humans as food. No matter how civilised they may be under normal conditions.

'Why am I still alive?' asked Severus.

The vampire smiled but it didn't reach his pale green eyes making for a decidedly creepy effect. If Severus hadn't been used the Dark Lord and his Death Eater army Severus would have probably been far more affected. Fortunately of unfortunately depending on your view point Severus had been so didn't react to that chilling smile.

'You're not,' the vampire said simply.

Severus knew he had been right he was a vampire; a bloodthirsty vampire, a bloodthirsty, feral, out of control vampire. He knew that Dark creatures weren't evil as Dumbledore, the Ministry and the whole bloody Light claimed nor were they little better than slaves as Voldemort thought of them. But he still feared them and to be one Severus didn't know what to think about himself.

'I'm a vampire,' Severus said coolly.

Severus may have received considerably shocking news but he wasn't going to start acting like a stupid Gryffindor and show his feelings. Severus may feel but he rarely showed emotions around people unless he trusted them. Severus didn't trust people easily.

'Yes,' agreed Thiadred sagely. 'I am Thiadred, Severus, your sire and your teacher. You are, of course, free to go whenever you wish.'

'But?' Severus asked warily knowing that this was too good to be true.

'All I ask is you wait until I say you are ready to go,' Thiadred replied cryptically. 'You saw how you reacted to that bottle of blood. How do you think you would react if it was one of the children you care so much about?'

If Severus' blood was still flowing it would have flown out of his face. He understood that the vampire – his sire – was correct. He couldn't risk meeting humans especially the children he had spent so many years protecting until he had control over his newfound powers and lusts.

Severus nodded unhappily, 'I'll stay.'

'Good,' Thiadred for some reason seemed genuinely happy about this. 'There are no humans present so you do not need to worry about that. You are the only one who needs to learn control. It's always better that way or you have two young vampires struggle for dominance meaning a lot of fight. You are an Occlumens I believe.'

It wasn't a question Severus could tell by Thiadred's tone but still he nodded anyway. Thiadred looked pleased by this skill. Severus wondered why after all he knew that Thiadred was an Occlumens. He wondered if there were clan secrets he would be expected to keep.

'Good, that means you'll have natural inbuilt control from your human life always good when it comes to getting a grip on your primal instincts,' Thiadred explained. 'Hopefully your response to insults and challenges won't be to snarl and bite as a lot of young vampires are. Still don't be surprised if you growl or hiss at times.

'What do I do all day – err – night?' asked Severus not wanting to just sit around waiting for his sire.

Thiadred smiled, 'you are not one who will sit around doing nothing, good, I do not tolerate laziness. There is a library on the second floor. I am sure as a Potions and Defence Master you will be able to continue your research from there. You could produce potions for the creatures in our society which will keep gold in your vaults. Goblins do not condemn you for your species! I will not and cannot interfere in your accounts. My job is to teach and protect you.'

'You say as if it is separate to the Wizarding World?' asked Severus curiously.

Thiadred smiled, 'we were excluded from the Wizarding World long ago so we have created our own structure among the different species that were once allied to the Wizarding World. We have a school which you may work at if you so wish when you are ready, shops and towns.'

Severus liked the idea of returning to teaching, eventually. He enjoyed teaching. He couldn't tolerate lazy students but he had no problems with those who tried their best as long as they put in their effort. The only problem was with children of Death Eaters he had to pretend to be hateful to anyone who wasn't Dark. Severus hated it. This might be a chance where his reputation wasn't know to become the teacher that the children needed.

'We'll have to see if there are any jobs when the time comes,' Thiadred said.

'I'm a spy,' Severus began.

'I know,' Thiadred said. 'I saw your memories when I took your blood.'

'Is that the case with all vampires?' Severus asked scientific mind taking over once more.

'Naturally,' Thiadred said crisply. 'Now down to business: Lord Mac an Sagairt has sent Dumbledore a letter decreeing your death. I am sure by now that he will believe we were have joined the Dark Lord and fed you when the Dark Lord discovered your duplicity. The Light always expects all Dark creatures and wizards to ally together despite the fact that not all of us are tolerable of each other or agree with each other's beliefs. It is like saying all humans are going to ally together because they are of the same race,' Thiadred finished passionately. 'Lord Mac an Sagairt has also sent back MacNair's head – he always did have a fondness of taking creatures head's off now the same has happened to him,' Thiadred smirked in a very satisfied way that was full of bloodlust that Severus remembered seeing on his fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's faces on countless occasions. Severus wondered if he'd had the same look before. 'The Dark Lord will now be of the impression that we have killed everyone he sent. He does not know or need to know about your survival or Changing. Naturally the Change has removed any imperfections from you including the Dark Mark and it's bond to a human,' here Thiadred sneered.

Severus was shocked but not displeased at how things had turned out regarding the Dark Mark at least. He was no longer bound to the Dark Lord! It was something Severus had spent almost twenty years regretting and wishing he could tear his arm off but now it was gone and never coming back. If Severus was any other wizard he'd be jumping for joy and shouting jubilantly. As it was Severus' lips quirked a bit in what in Severus Tobias Snape would be counted as a smile.

His oath to Dumbledore had broken since Potter had died due to Dumbledore's mistakes and manipulations regarding Lily's son. If Potter miraculously did turn up alive after all these years Severus' oath would still be broken as Dumbledore had failed to protect the boy. Severus' wording was to "help" Dumbledore protect Potter as Dumbledore had failed to protect Potter it made the vow null and void Severus no longer was bound to him. Unfortunately it didn't affect Dumbledore as he had not vowed to protect the boy.

'For now we have a Clan Meet to attend,' Thiadred said, 'since we have just declared war on the Dark Lord and most likely Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic it will be a full blown war council. There was a Clan Meet and a Council Meeting at the Dark Lord's return. The conclusion was that we would up our protection but not get involved in a human war where neither side will increase our relations with British wizards. You have a wealth of personal experience with the Dark Lord that will come in useful which will help us in the upcoming events.'

Severus wasn't left with any choice but to follow the vampire to what the war council as he was requested. They arrived in a large dining hall where an old round table inscribed with a Celtic design that enough seats for them all had been laid out for Severus and all who had been in the battle – slaughter – yesterday apart from the few sentries that Severus had seen yesterday.

Severus wasn't surprised to see the majority of the vampires glaring at him mistrustfully. He would have done the same in their position. After all he had been with the group of Wizards who had launched an attack on them just yesterday even if he was now a vampire. Still Severus couldn't control the growl that ripped out of his throat at their glares. Severus who had always had a very good control over his emotions was ashamed of his outburst and quickly quieted down.

'You will sit next to me,' Thiadred ordered not commenting on the growl.

Severus did as he was told as he was well out of his comfort zone here it was best to follow his sire's lead. Severus was surprised at how comfortable doing so was. Severus supposed it was his newfound instincts to naturally follower his sire.

'What's he doing here?' growled said vampire with thin red hair and green eyes flashing her fangs.

Severus growled back at this vampire woman not liking the challenge and feeling the urge to fight but knowing it was instincts forced them down. Thiadred laid a calming hand on Severus shoulder causing Severus to scowl. He wasn't a child and resented being treated as such. He supposed that by vampiric terms he was a child considering he was only newly turned. It wasn't like he was going to attack the woman. He had more control than that! However, it wasn't Thiadred who answered the woman's comments.

'He is here on my invitation, Niamh,' Lord Mac an Sagairt had sat down.

'He's a Death Eater,' Niamh said outraged.

'Spy,' Severus spoke for the first time. 'I was a spy.'

Severus wasn't stupid enough to mention Dumbledore's name – not to vampires who Dumbledore had condemned and persecuted for what they were born as. He had always wondered why Dumbledore the champion of prejudice was the person who condemned whole races to exile and discrimination for what they were born as because of their natural Dark magic. Not that Severus particularly liked Dumbledore since he had found out about Lily's son at the hands of his relatives or even before because of his own childhood.

It was then that Severus had compared Harry and his life stories; both children from abusive households who Dumbledore needed. Severus had seen many times in his course of his career as a teacher how many abused children longed for a caring adult figure. Dumbledore had been that figure to Severus as a child even if he never removed Severus from his father.

And he was sure the same could be said about what would happen if Potter hadn't been abandoned in the woods and left to die. Severus knew that the chance of the boy surviving was next to nil especially as he was no longer on the List of Names. Minerva blamed herself for not stopping Albus leaving the child because she knew what the Dursleys were like. Severus, however, blamed Dumbledore and only Dumbledore.

The only reason he remained was for the children that had come to depend on him, the way that Severus had never had anyone to depend on growing up. Severus had with Minerva made sure that children from all four houses were in safe homes from then on in. The only consolation was that Dumbledore was no longer trusted in handling children's home life by the Ministry so he couldn't stop Minerva and Severus from removing children from abusive or neglectful homes. He worried what would happen to the children now that he had "died".

He hoped Minerva would be able to keep Albus at bay without him. But that thought left him almost immediately. Minerva was the most stubborn woman Severus had ever came to meet. She had all the good qualities of Gryffindor; loyalty, bravery, chivalry without the recklessness, rule breaking, lack of respect for authority figures. True Severus had never heard anything about what she was like as a child but he couldn't see her much different. Probably like a Granger who loved Quidditch.

'I saw Severus' memories when I bit him,' Thiadred said. 'I saw what lead him to become a Death Eater and what lead him to betray them. No I will not tell you before you ask,' Thiadred said sharply as mouths opened. That is Severus' business and no one's elses. I have told my mate and Lord Mac an Sagairt Severus' story. They are the only one's who need to know. If you want to know more ask Severus but if he doesn't want to answer then that is up to him.'

Severus scowled at this point. Severus had always hated anyone knowing an iota of his life. Opening up to Lily had been the hardest part of his life. The fact that three vampires knew didn't sit well with Severus one bit. But Severus couldn't do anything about it. The fact that Thiadred hadn't announced his story to the whole Clan made Severus respect him a little. He supposed that Thiadred would have had to tell his mate. Severus hadn't had a relationship but he knew that secrets did the relationship no favours. He had to explain his more than questionable reactions to his Lord if Severus was to stay so he supposed that Thiadred had no choice but to tell.

Lord Mac an Sagairt nodded, 'I know the story. Severus is under my protection. If there are any arguments you will bring them to me. Understand?'

'Yes, Lord Mac an Sagairt,'s and 'Yes, _Ruaidri_,'s filled the chamber but Severus saw scowling, fanged faces obviously nobody was happy about the Lord Mac an Sagairt's decision.

'Good,' Lord Mac an Sagairt said, 'now down to business. I am sure you have heard that I have declared war with the Dark Lord.'

'I am not sure if that was the best idea, Ruaidri,' said the pale woman beside the Lord.

'The Dark Lord would have taken your response to the attack as a declaration of war despite sending MacNair's head back,' Severus spoke up trying to prove to them by action that he wasn't going to betray them to the Dark Lord. 'He considered your rejection a declaration of war which is why he sent an attack to make an example to all Vampires that rejection would cause slaying. Hopefully causing the remaining Vampires to fear him and join him out of fear. The Dark Lord is of the opinion if you are not with him your against him. I do not know if implying to Dumbledore that you have joined the Dark Lord was wisest decision, my Lord.'

Severus tensed up knowing that if it had been the Dark Lord he had said this to Severus would have already found himself on the floor under the cruciatus curse. To Severus' surprise the vampire Lord didn't react but to smirk.

'Misinformation,' the vampire Lord said. 'The Light Lord believes that there is only one other side. He has no idea that there is a new side being formed.'

'A new side?!' Severus asked surprised he hadn't heard of a third side to the war.

'Last night I attended a meeting on Avalon organised by the new King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage of the Light and Dark Elves,' Lord Mac an Sagairt announced.

'He will have personal reasons to want to defeat Voldemort,' Thiadred muttered.

Lord Mac an Sagairt raised his eyebrows, 'have you go more information on the Elvin King, Thiadred?'

'No, but Severus does,' Thiadred said.

Severus frowned at this point. Severus hadn't even known that Pure-Elves still existed in the British Isles. A witch or wizard hadn't seen them since the fifteen century which coincided with when the House Elf trade began. People said that House Elves were Elvin criminals bound and sold by the Elves themselves which had made Elves the topic of much disgust. To sell your own species even if they were criminals was seen by many as the proof of their Dark intentions which was the reason used to arrest Elves on sight. But the fact that House Elf trade and the disappearance of the Elves coincided was suspicious to say the least to Severus. Severus had long since suspected that the Elves had retreated in fear of Wizards.

'Thirty-five years ago the Dark and the Light Elves were in the midst of a bloody war between themselves,' Thiadred explained mainly for Severus' benefit. 'When both Kings conceived a child they sent their children, Elvin magic and heritage bound, to human society so that they would only be registered as wizard and witch by the Wizards as they still had some magic unbound. Their magic would become unbound upon turning fifteen, however, they chose to reject their heritage in favour of their human magic and bound it again until the Wizarding War caused them to unbind their magic so that they could use their powers to their full advantage for the good of the Wizarding War and the Light side. They were smart enough to never reveal their heritage to their human friends and allies especially the should be Queen of the Dark Elves. The Heir to the Dark throne and the Heir to the Light throne never returned to the Avalon home of the Elves before they died by the killing curse. Their only son and heir was brought up in the Muggle world by abusive non-magicals. In August 1987 he was found by the Dark Elven Longstreak Clan in Alice Holt Forrest where he had been abandoned.'

Severus froze at the tale of the young Elvin King that Severus had thought he'd never heard of before. He knew why Thiadred had thought he knew about the Elvin King. The young Elvin King had been lost and found in the same place as Harry Potter had around the same time.

Severus recalled everything he knew of Lily and Potter. Lily had never looked like any of her family. Mr Evans was a short, thin, tanned, brown haired man with eyes of the darkest blue. Mrs Evans was a tall, curvy woman with blonde curls and pale blue eyes. Petunia was tall, blonde with pale blue eyes like her mother but with the thin face and body of her father.

Lily, on the other hand, was tall, slender, pale with curly fiery red hair and eyes of the most emerald green that Severus had ever seen. It explained a lot if Lily had been adopted especially the fact that there was no record of Squibs marrying into either side of the family. Lily had looked up her family tree when they were thirteen trying to find out what House she belonged to. Severus wondered if that's where some of Petunia's bitterness towards her beautiful younger sister came from because she was adopted.

Severus didn't know James apart from his schoolyard tormenter. But at the way he went on about his parents Severus couldn't believe that James knew he was adopted. James must at the very least be Magically adopted otherwise he wouldn't have become Lord Potter when his parents died when he was still a teenager. It was that or the Potters had a lot of secrets.

'Harry Potter?' Severus asked sharply.

'Unless a young elf and a young wizard were both abandoned by abusive non-magicals at the age of seven in the same forest in the same month,' Thiadred said drily.

There were snorts of disbelief at this point. Severus hadn't felt this light in years. Lily's son whom Severus had long believed dead was alive. It had only taken giving up his humanity to find out the truth about what had happened to Harry Potter.

Severus knew that Potter unlike his parents would never have chosen his human upbringing over his Elvin blood. His human upbringing was full of pain and hatred whilst his Elvin blood was a connection to the family he had lost and Severus doubted that the Elves would have brought up their future king in anything but splendour. All in all the Wizarding World would never see Harry Potter again only King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage. It would most likely help the Being image of having Harry Potter as one of them. The Ministry would bend over backwards to gain the Prophecy Child as an ally. It was only getting Dumbledore's support at a half Dark child that would delay that fact.

'It would certainly appear that Potter and the Elvin King are indeed the same people,' agreed Lord Mac an Sagairt. 'It would mean that without the appropriate treaty and compensation that the Elves could not by their own laws stand with the Dark Lord. Never mind Potter's own feelings for the loss of his parents. It certainly explains the reasons that as soon as King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage came of age he began gathering alliance against the Dark Lord and forming a third side.'

'He'll only be fifteen,' Severus pointed out frowning.

'Elves come of age at fifteen,' a blonde woman said.

'The boy has been prophesised to defeat the Dark Lord,' Severus added in.

'What over alliances have we?' asked the dark red haired woman.

'All six Elvin factions have united under Dlartanseer-Shadowmage's banner,' Lord Mac an Sagairt said. 'The MacDonalds, the Bréifne, and the Dobunni vampire clans have allied to Dlartanseer-Shadowmage. The largest the werewolf packs apart from Greyback have allied,' growled Lord Mac an Sagairt eyes glowing.

Severus couldn't help the growl that came out of his chest but several others did the same so it didn't matter too much. Severus didn't know if it was his new vampire instincts or his hatred for Lupin that made him react that way. Considering most vampires in the room reacted in the same way Severus would guess it was the Vampirism.

'The Sprites have also naturally joined the alliance,' Lord Mac an Sagairt.

'They often ally with the Elves,' a red haired girl said.

'Indeed, Molly,' Lord Mac an Sagairt agreed. 'The Goblin King has financially agreed to support them. However, they will not risk their banks until they are clear that they are on the winning side. The Old Dwarfan Kings have supported us with gold, weapons and warriors. The few Nymphs and Satyrs will prevent Death Eaters from entering their lands and send them to the nearest outpost but will not fight themselves as they are a peaceful folk. They will offer their Healers to us should our own healers fail.'

'What do you reckon Apuli will do?' asked Molly.

Severus had heard of Apuli the Transylvanian vampire who overall leader of vampires worldwide. Dumbledore had sent him a letter requesting him to stay out of the war which so far he had done so. Severus had pointed out that it would be more advantageous to have the vampires on their side and not just sitting out of the war. Dumbledore and the majority of the Light refused to ally themselves with Dark creatures. Only Alastor had felt it would be a better strategy to have powerful vampire warriors allied to them. The wolf outright refused to be in the same room as a vampire. Severus and Alastor – for once in agreement with each other – hadn't agreed but couldn't convince Dumbledore to change his mind.

Lord Mac an Sagairt, 'the High Lord has already sent warriors to that alerted us to the Death Eater insurgents and picked them off from the outside. They are still guarding us as we talk. He may not wish to get involved in a British problem personally. However, the Greyback allied with the Dark Lord and the new Alliance of Beings may force his fangs.'

'Molly, you trained as a warrior in Alba Iulia,' Lord Mac an Sagairt. 'Make contact with Apuli and his clan to see what affect this second attack on our people due to the High Vampire's refusal to ally himself with a _human_ Dark Lord who seeks to control us yields.'

'Yes, Father,' Molly said.

'Do we have any alliances on the international front?' asked a vampire with matted black hair.

Lord Mac an Sagarit nodded, 'yes, Gabriel, several vampire covens and Elvin clans have supported us especially those in France who do not want the war to spill over to their territory.'

There was more talk on what the current plan was before the Clan meet moved onto trade, feeding grounds, blood banks, money and other such things. Severus listened attentively wanting to know more about the civilisation and Clan he had just joined. However, it was Potter and a desire to meet him that dominated Severus' mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

King Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage of the Dark and Light Elves of the British Isles otherwise known as Lord Harry James Potter was current pacing in his chambers. The Elvin King was known to his friends simply as Harry something that he hadn't quite managed to shake from his human life.

Images of might be futures flickered before his verdant green eyes. The five choices that were open to him which would bring such different futures and he had no idea what to choose. His advisors had different opinions about his plans though most felt the fifth option would be best but it just didn't sit well with Harry.

The first choice was joining the Dark. That was out for obvious reasons. His people would never agree to peace with the person who had murdered their would be King and Queen who had united the Elvin nation after a two hundred year war, a war that had started in the mid seventeenth century.

Never mind Harry's own personal feelings towards the man who had taken his parents from him. The man who had sentenced him to six years of hell with his mother's adopted sister, her obese husband and son. How Harry hated them.

If it weren't for the attack thanks to the _Prophet's _bloody fortune telling. Harry was a seer. It was unknown to most but Seer's and Prophet's held each other in low regard but people considered them the same. Seer's saw and remembered everything; so many futures all existing at one time. Prophets couldn't remember their prophecies, not all prophecies would come true depending on the decisions made surrounding the prophecies, and their wording was so obscure that the truth could be construed differently by everyone that made it. True prophets didn't have the constant headaches that Seer's had.

Harry shook his head back to the point on hand. The most important thing about Voldemort was the fact his people were slaves. Unlike vampires and werewolves they could literally be made into slaves.

That's what House Elves were even though most wizards had forgotten. He was safe from that fate now thankfully. It was only children whose magic and inheritance was still free and wild that could be taken, morphed, controlled, and bound to wizards. Then their children would suffer the same fate; children conceived not through Mating but orders. Harry had always considered it to be rape. His people were raped, beaten and enslaved by the Wizards.

For all these reasons joining the Dark side in this Wizarding War was out. That was without Harry's own Dark side thirsting for the revenge for the Wizard who had murdered his mother and father. That left four other choices.

Next was staying out of the war all together. That was quite impossible considering the fact that his people – especially the Dark Elves – were baying for Voldemort's blood. Also, if he did nothing the state of his people would remain as it always had been.

Thirdly, there was joining the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't do that considering that his people were considered an enemy to the state. They were to be arrested on sight. Harry knew why, of course, they feared that if the common people knew what they had done to the once proud Elvin nation they would be held in disdain.

Fourthly, there was joining the Order of the Phoenix. He didn't like the idea of the Order winning where all forms of Dark magic whether malignant or benign would still be banned. Dark creatures like Harry – who was both – and his mother and all Dark Elves would still be feared and persecuted by the Wizarding World.

The fifth option was the option that Harry liked the least. Not because of the fact that he knew it wouldn't work. Because unlike the rest of the plans Harry knew this would work. But because of what he would have to do to see it through; the innocent who would die.

The fifth option was the wait until the Ministry had fallen. Harry and his allies would then save the Wizarding World claiming that they couldn't watch their neighbours suffer and do nothing. They had previously thought the Ministry of Magic would be able to handle the Dark Lord but when it came clear that was impossible they came to their aid.

After the Dark Lord had fallen the Elves would remould the Ministry of Magic and the new Magical World in the way they liked. Not bad but different more on par with Europe and America; a government without corruption, bribery, and prejudice as much as possible anyway. It would be hard but with the threats dead or imprisoned it would be possible.

Of course, they wouldn't rule it like a dictatorship and make it clear to the wizards that they had no wish to take over. Only to help rebuild the Wizarding World were bigots like the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters couldn't have a foot hold. He was sure that when they realised that the King of Elves was the Boy Who Lived come to save them that it wouldn't be too hard to convince them.

Then inspiration struck him as it often did. The new idea – the new choice – opened up futures. He couldn't tell exactly what futures they were as there were others involved who would have decisions to make. But he could see that it was better than the rest of his idea because it was a mixture of them all.

Harry made his way quickly to the centre tower where he knew he would find his Great Uncle and teacher. Undion Dlartanseer had been reagent from when his brother and sister in law – Harry's grandparents – until a few days ago when Harry had been crowned.

He and his Mate had brought Harry up when he was a scared, broken child. Harry had been there when their second son was born. As well as the day when the boy was just a year old had been on their annual trip to the Light Elvin Clans had been kidnapped by humans. Harry didn't know where he was but he knew he'd be a House Elf. It was this more than anything that made Harry want to go through with his plan.

'Uncle Undion,' Harry called.

Harry walked into his Uncle's workshop. Since Draugdhuddon had been kidnapped Uncle Undion had barely left his workshop apart from to deal with running the kingdom. He hadn't come out since Harry had been elected King. He ate, slept, worked and lived in his workshop.

His mate, Uncle Hadian, wasn't much better. He stayed in his Wand and Staff shop in Magic Alley. True Magical Creatures by Wizard laws weren't allowed wands unless they had been sanctioned by a member of the Wizagamot. But why should they listen to corrupt bigots?

Harry knew that he was the only thing keeping them together. It was why he chose to reside in the Light Palace in the South of Avalon instead of the Dark Palace in the North. He didn't know how much good he was doing especially now that Harry had come of age.

It was partly his Great Uncles and his young Uncle that he was doing what he was doing. Harry wasn't an idiot he knew that chances were they wouldn't return the Elves to their rightful home. But they would likely return _some_ trying to blag that they had returned them all and hopefully Draugdhuddon would be one of them.

'Haralith,' Uncle Undion said.

Even as Uncle Undion attempted to smile it did not reach his dark blue eyes that hadn't truly smiled in three years. Uncle Undion was the only one of their close family who insisted on calling Harry Haralith. It was Uncle Undion who picked Harry's Elvin name and refused to call him anything else.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_The Longstreaks had just found out that Harry was in fact their future King. They had contacted the Reagent whom had only not been crowned as the Light King because the Light Crown refused to accept him as such meaning that his brother's child had survived without being stolen by the Wizards. Harry had been informed that his Great Uncle was going to be coming. Harry who only knew cruelty from his family was naturally scared._

'_So you're my great nephew, huh?' smiled Uncle Undion._

'_Y-y-y-yes, sir,' Harry looked up with big eyes._

'_Now don't be scared,' Uncle Undion said with kind dark blue eyes. 'I'm not like those __**humans**__,' Uncle Undion said somehow making the word human an insult, 'did to you. I'm not like them.'_

'_Your not?' asked Harry hopefully not really believing it._

'_So what's your name, then?' asked Uncle Undion._

'_Harry, sir, Harry Potter, though only teachers call me that. The Dursleys call me Freak or Boy,' Harry said softly._

'_You are not a freak,' Uncle Undion said kindly, 'and your way more than a boy. And as for your name; well we can't have the next king being called King Harry, much too human.' Uncle Undion frowned, 'Haralith, Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage.'_

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

'Uncle Undion,' Harry said, 'I have an idea for the Wizards. I am going to send letters of alliance to all three parties. To the Dark Lord I'll use the King of the Dark Elves title whilst to the Order and the Ministry I'll use the King of the Light Elves title. My demands will be to free all the Elves unlawfully kidnapped from us and return them to us in their care. That will mean that the Ministry has to change the laws to illegalise House Elf trade, the Order had to return all House Elves in their possession, and Voldemort has to order his Death Eaters to release their slaves. That and to change to laws that persecute us. Only then will we join them.'

'They'll never agree,' warned Uncle Undion.

'I know,' Harry said sharply. 'But they will attempt to pretend they are so will hopefully return some of our people back.'

'And then what will you do?' asked Uncle Undion.

'I shall revert back to staying Neutral until the Ministry falls although I will offer protection to those who have agreed with our demands to the best of their ability and knowledge,' Harry said. 'I plan to send these letters to the Prophet as well so that our demands are not being covered up leaving out the name of the addressee.'

'It is likely that the Death Eaters will not give into your demands,' warned Uncle Undion. 'And that – that – D-D- your uncle won't return to you.'

Harry's eyes hardened, 'I know.'

'I just want to warn you and protect you from hurt,' Uncle Undion said quietly.

'I know,' Harry said softly. 'You always have.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Malfoy Manor the Dark Lord was in his chambers the best chambers that Lucius possessed. He was happy with the way things were going. The Ministry for Magic was crumbling with so many of their employees either in his pocket of Death Eaters of his. The only blight on his glorious world of Dark magic and Pure-bloods was Albus Dumbledore and his thrice damned Order of the Phoenix.

It was then that there was a tiny little elf owl carrying a piece of parchment sealed with a seal Voldemort didn't recognise. The little elf owl perched on Voldemort's desk obviously expecting a reply. Voldemort scowled at it resisting the urge to kill the little creature.

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_ It is my wish to secure your alliance for the future war. I am the Dark Elvin King of the British Isles. I agree that the __**Light**__ have ruled for too long. They have made laws that have not only harmed my people but forced our once powerful race into hiding in fear of the __**Light**__._

_Our people are proud warriors whom we shall loan you out for the duration of the war. We have tomes, rituals and power that would be of much use to you. How will the __**Light**__ fight you if they have no knowledge of the spells you are using or have the true power we wield? _

_If you agree to our terms then our conditions will last you to the end of the war. The conditions are that you return all House Elves that are in your service to us. The exchange will be done in a magic free meeting room of Gringotts bank, a neutral location, of your choosing._

_Be warned we will know if you do not return all the elves!_

_After the war we ask you to change the laws regarding our ability to carry wands, arrest us on sight, and enslave our children. In return we shall open our noble school to your children and graduates so they may learn the secret arts of the Elves._

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Shadowmage, King of the Dark Elves of the British Isles_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Albus was sucking on a lemon trying to figure out how to _persuade _Horace to come back and work for him. Albus was thinking over his most recent staffing problem. Albus knew he needed a new Potions Master and a Defence Professor.

The problem was he was running out of candidates for the Defence position. All those who were qualified in Defence were busy with war efforts. Albus had thought that maybe the Aurors assigned to Hogwarts would be able to take turns in teaching Defence depending on schedules. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do. He would have to speak to Amelia about that. Surely she would see that the Aurors were already there and they would be able to protect classes more efficiently that way as well as teaching the children to defend themselves.

True with Remus and Alastor teaching for the last two years the numbers passing Defence OWLs had increased even if they were too late to increase the number of NEWT students. But hopefully with those OWL students Remus had passed like Fred and George Weasley more would pass NEWT students bringing them up to European standards. That was something Hogwarts needed considering more and more parents were sending their children abroad between the war and Hogwarts bad results. Only those who wanted their children to remain near them, were loyal to Albus or were traditionalists continued to send their children to Hogwarts.

As for Horace he was too frightened to dare publically support Albus by coming into his employee. If Harry Potter had been here he could have used their combined fame to convince him to work here. But unfortunately even if Albus had got off a lot of people's faith in him had plummeted and his popularity had taken a dive. He may have kept his positions in Britain but it had been only due to bribery rather than the fact that they still trusted him.

The international Wizarding World had not been so kind. The International Confederation of Wizards or the ICW had found out what had happened with his ward. That along with his so called bigotry concerning Dark wizards and creatures was condemned. The only reason he had been elected as the Supreme Mugwump was in 1946 when the magical – and Muggle – world was still in a mess from Gellert and his Muggle allies. The fact he had defeated Gellert had got the European and American support. But that was considered old news so he had been quickly removed as Supreme Mugwump in the late 1980s.

It was then that a small owl that Albus knew was an elf owl flew in through the window. Albus didn't recognise the owl but guessed that it was probably a concerned parent making sure their children were going to be okay. Still Albus checked the parchment for curses, finding none. The owl perched on his desk waiting for his response as he read.

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

_ It has been four hundred years since my people have become involved in human affairs. However, the events taking place in Wizarding and Muggle Britain has forced my hands. If things continue the way they are it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord Voldemort seeks to attack us._

_We are the Light Elves. We will always be Light. The Dark will always fear us as I am sure you have seen. This is why we hope to ally with the Light. We have contacted your Ministry of Magic for an alliance as well._

_The Dark Elves whom we have only recently come out of a civil war with have requested an alliance with the Dark Lord. This is a warning that if the Dark Lord should give into their demands you will have a race of powerful warriors as an enemy. We who have personal knowledge of the Dark Elves and the way they fight and their bases can help you there._

_The requests we have of you is that you free those of our kind who are enslaved by those in the Order of the Phoenix. That is the beings you call house-elves. We are not asking for the impossible as we know that even you can't forbid the entire Wizarding World from using our kind as slaves however much you may want to. The other thing is that you propose an act illegalising the sale of house-elves. We cannot ask you to make sure the act is passed as you are not the voters. All we ask is that you propose. If these conditions are met we shall ally to you._

_The exchange of our stolen people shall be in the De Luc Palace in Normandy, France. The Veelas are your allies and respect my kind so will act as a neutral party and neutral ground. We only ask you not to trick or lie. _

_If you think you cannot do this one favour tell us and we will once more withdraw from the human world._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_King Dlartanseer King of the Light Elves of the British Isles_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was once more a late night in the office for Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. He had been organising the alliance with the French. Hopefully they would be able to loan their far superior Aurors for the duration of the war.

Cornelius looked through his in tray of letters that had got through the screening process. Owls were not used in the Ministry of Magic premises. All official letters were sent to an outbuilding where they were screened for curses, potions or anything else harmful. They were then sent on to the person they were meant for or most appropriate to deal with.

It was this reason that Cornelius had no problems with opening the letter without checking if it was safe or not. Moody, of course, would have done so anyway but Moody was a paranoid bugger who a newly elected Cornelius had been glad to get rid of. Moody was not a peace time Auror. He now worked as advisor and trainer for the Auror department.

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

_ I do not like your kind and you do not like my kind. You are prejudiced bigots, kidnappers and rapists. You fear and crave our power despite being descended from magical creatures yourself._

_However, we are now both facing the same problem of the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. We do not get involved with human conflicts not since you began kidnapping our children as slaves! However, we have Seen that the Dark Elves have allied themselves with the Dark Lord. We have just come out of a civil war with the Dark Elves where a treaty was drawn up purely because we were on equal footing. This may be all they need to garner enough power and support to wipe our clans out._

_We are willing to put your past crimes against us aside in the sake of a future alliance. There are conditions to be met. Firstly, you must return every house elf that you, your employees, benefactors and allies own. Second, you must illegalise the Binding and Trade of House Elves no matter the generation. Third, de-criminalise our race so that we can be seen in the Wizarding World without being arrested._

_We have also requested an alliance with Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Notes of these alliances shall be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and I have a copy of the Dark Elves request of an alliance with Lord Voldemort from my spy amongst the Dark Elves._

_Remember if you attempt to try and deceive us. We shall know and the alliance will be dropped. We have contended with the Dark Elves for two hundred years. Do not think the rise of a __**human**__ Dark Lord will cause us to lower ourselves to putting up with your slavery when we are allies._

_If you agree to the terms of alliance set up a meeting at a time of your choosing in neutral Switzerland. If this is not to your satisfaction another meeting place can be arranged._

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Dlartanseer, King of the Dark Elves_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rita Skeeter had been once again been out spying on Ministry officials that she had felt were either not doing their jobs or were Death Eaters in disguise. How were they supposed to stop You Know Who from taking over when they once again had spies everywhere!? You could never know who to trust. Who was Impervised or working for You Know Who!

She knew that those in charge wouldn't be happy about her insinuations that they weren't doing their jobs. But it was always fun to ruffle some feather especially if those feathers were high up officials. She entered her office planning to write up her article on her magical type writer.

The only problem was there was someone in her seat.

A very handsome someone was Rita's first thought. It was probably an inappropriate thought considering he had broke into her office after hours. It wasn't like Rita hadn't made any enemies afters her exposes.

The second thought was that he was clearly an elf. Rita had seen pictures of pure blooded elves in historical textbooks whilst she had been studying English and Magical History at York University for Magical Education. They seemed a noble, proud and good race. Rita wondered what had lead them down the path where they enslaved their own race.

The young male elf was incredibly tall even for a man, never mind for a woman. He was far taller than Rita who was just above average for a woman and just below average for a man. The elf had to be around six foot.

The elf was incredibly pale. In fact Rita thought that he looked like he had never seen the sun but so did every picture of elves – Magical or Muggle – was pale. Rita had a feeling that they were naturally that pale. However, unlike vampires it wasn't an unnatural deathly pallor.

The elf had long, silky black hair tied back so that it fell in a neat pony tail half way down his back and a side fringe so that the left side of his forehead was completely covered by thick black hair. He had bright green eyes and pointed ears. The elf had an aristocratic look to him with the high, slanted cheekbones.

His robes furthered the regal looks on the fair elf. He wore black, leather breeches and black leather boots with silver buckles that looked to be made by a quality leatherworker. Over the breeches was pale blue cotton tunic falling to his knees. Over the tunic were dark blue robes coming down to just below his ankles made of the finest silk inlaid with golden leafy patterns at the cuffs and hem.

At his slender hips was a black belt inlaid with sapphires that contained the finest goblin made silver sword Rita had ever seen. The sword's hilt was silver inlaid with glistening emeralds contrasting with sapphires on his belt whilst the sword rested in the elf's scabbard again encrusted with emeralds.

Rita could only presume that the sword and the scabbard were too decorated to be anything more of ornamental purpose. It was either that or it was a trick to let his opponents guard down. Rita shivered at that thought knowing the stories of both elves and personally knowing goblins Rita knew it was more likely to be the latter.

Rita finally found the fear she should have felt as soon as she saw such a powerful and potentially dangerous creature. The elf apparently noticed her fear and smiled kindly in order to try and put Rita at ease. Rita felt none such ease but wasn't going to ask such a potentially juicy story leave.

Finally, sitting on top of the elf's head was delicate crown that seemed to be made of golden leaves. It matched the leafy patterns on his robes. Rita wondered if they were some sort of ceremonial robes or were they his House colours. It would explain why he was wearing them for a meeting with a human considering with the elf's colouring he would have suited greens far better than royal blues. Green would incidentally match his sword and scabbard.

It was a crown. But that meant. The crown could only mean one thing. Rita Skeeter had a real life elven king in her small office. Rita Skeeter was in the presence of an Elvin king. Rita was a half-blood daughter of a disowned pure-blood and a Muggle had never been invited to the upper class society. She had just been lucky that her father was the head of a lawyer firm in London and was very rich otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to afford Hogwarts education.

The fact that she had elven royalty in her presence put her corruption story into perspective. Who wanted to write about could be Death Eaters when there was a King of a race who hadn't been seen for four hundred years after the Ministry had made them criminals for starting the slave trade. Rita wasn't sure to be terrified or excited.

'Ms. Skeeter,' the elf stood up, smiling gently.

'Your majesty,' Rita curtseyed.

'Call me Haralith,' smiled King Haralith trying to put her at ease.

'Haralith,' Rita said. 'Do you want to take a seat?' Rita asked nervously hoping this was the right gesture to an elven noble.

'Thank you, Ms. Skeeter,' smiled Haralith. 'Now down to business,' the elf said all traces of kindness and gentleness disappearing from his face. 'I'd like to clear some misconceptions about my kind.'

Rita was excited at the idea that she could right the first article on the truth behind the elves. She conjured another chair and pulled out her quick quotes quill and notepad placing it on the desk between herself and the elven king. She didn't know what he was going to tell her but as no one had seen or head of the true elves in Britain for four hundred years. Rita hoped that she would earn another award for her journalism with this bit of journalism.

'First I ask you to sign this,' Haralith said.

Haralith pushed a peace of expensive parchment over to her. Rita knew that it was a Goblin made contract. It wasn't the first time that she had to use a contract to protect a source or for a variety of other reasons. Rita knew that she had to read it carefully. Her father had been a Muggle lawyer so had drummed that into her head before she had even started Hogwarts.

Rita read it thoroughly. It seemed to be a fair contract. It even made her out as King Haralith Dlartanseer of the Light Elves personal reporter and a large sum of cash would come her way for every article that she published that spun the elves in a positive light. She was also to keep to the truth and only the truth. There were to be no fake witnesses or negative insinuations or comments on the Elven kind. Apart from that Rita had free spin on what the King would tell him.

Rita signed it tapping her quick quotes quill so that it was now on the truth setting. Rita very rarely had it on truth setting. Usually Rita kept her quill on writing the most riveting things it could. Whether or not it was true was regardless. Whether or not it sold papers was the thing that mattered the most.

'Now Haralith, tell me about yourself,' Rita tried a flirtatious smile.

'Do try not to flirt with me,' King Haralith said gently. 'We elves have a True Mate that we will sense once meeting them for the first time when we are both of age. We do not have sexual relations before, during or after meeting and being mated to our mate.'

Rita flushed never having been put down quite so harshly. And it wasn't like it was done impolitely. The elven king just explained why there could never be anything between them. Not that Rita had ever considered there being anything between them. But it had always been a good way of getting men to spill to beans. It was just another way to notice that she wasn't interviewing a human man. She was interviewing a male elf.

'Have you a mate?' asked Rita.

'No,' admitted Haralith, 'but that is not surprising since I have just come of age. Some wait centuries until they find their mates. My parents were lucky they found each other straight away although they didn't put their pride away until they were seventeen to actually Mate. My grandfather didn't meet my other grandfather until he was a thousand years old.'

'So you are as long lived as they say?' asked Rita.

Haralith smiled, 'oh yes.'

'Why are House Elves not?' asked Rita.

The Elvin king scowled, 'that would be because of the horrific ritual wizards use to bind our children and their descendents to you. The binding of an immortal to a mortal causes them to loose their immortality. If it wasn't bad enough kidnapping our children in the first place, binding our power to you, not being able to act without being ordered and forcing them to procreate you drive them to an early grave!'

By the end of the lecture the young king's chest was heaving and he was up on his feet emerald green eyes flashing furiously. Rita suddenly once again remembered the sword. However, it wasn't the sword that was the biggest threat. Rita could feel the magic static in the air as the young elf's temper boiled far too close to the surface. Rita had a feeling if he let loose he could level the Daily Prophet office and most of Diagon Alley too!

'You're saying you didn't bind Elvin criminals' magic and sell them as slaves?' asked Rita shocked.

The elf seemed to deflate. The magic left the air feeling very stale. The young king sat down closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. Rita didn't stop him not wanting to have that terrible rage directed at her one more time.

'I am sorry Ms. Skeeter. I have forgot how your Ministry of Magic deceived you about the abomination of slave trade,' the king said darkly.

'Go on,' Rita said excitedly.

'Four hundred years ago elves and men had a strong alliance. They traded with each other in peace times and fought together in the war times. The elves were happy that their human counterparts some of whom were descendents would help them and would in return be helped by them,' Haralith said.

'Wait descendents?' asked Rita.

'Did you really think magical humans came from nowhere?' laughed Haralith. 'Magical humans are the descendents of humans mating with magical beings. Anyway we shared schools. Hogwarts was traditionally for the wealthy – those who could afford the extortionate fees whilst Avalon was for those who could not. If things were different I would have attended Hogwarts.

'We do not know what changed. I personally believe that the humans in charge coveted our power. One day every under age elf in Hogwarts disappeared. My grandfather was screaming out for justice. He was just lucky that he had no children – hadn't even met his mate at this point – in Hogwarts. The problem was we had no idea what had happened to them.

'The problem was that none of us knew where our children had gone. Fingers were being pointed at every race out there from vampires to werewolves to Incubi as at that time students and teachers could be any race. It is only in the last century that Beings have been banned from Hogwarts although we removed our race from Hogwarts a long time ago.

'It was revealed when we heard of the new "House" Elf market being run by the Minister of Magic his self. They claimed that we had sold our criminals to you. Nobody questioned that it conincided with the time that our children had disappeared.

'When we pointed this out we were accused of being Slave Traders and our whole race was sentenced to The Kiss should we ever show ourselves again.'

'Are you saying that the Ministry of Magic kidnap Elvin children and sell them as slaves?' asked Rita shocked.

'It gets worse,' the King said darkly. 'A few freed elves that were born as pure elves made their way back to us. They spoke of the cruelty, the beatings of their humans who called themselves "Master". They spoke of the endless chores. They spoke of the rape.'

'Rape?' asked Rita.

'You wouldn't call it that,' Haralith said darkly. 'You'd call it _breeding_,' a sneer marred his handsome visage. 'But what is forcing two sentient being to have sex with one another when they are not mates anything but rape?'

'I'm sorry,' Rita said.

'Yeah me too,' agreed Haralith. 'I was ten when I was on a journey from our home territory to one of the northern clans. We were attacked by wizards. Our Uncles told me to hid with Draughuddon who was only a year old it was Draughuddon and I in danger. I did as I was told and I hid in the forest Draughuddon in my hands whilst my Uncle fought. They were stronger, faster and more powerful. They won. A wizard the snuck up behind me grabbing me he tried to take me. We fought and struggled I got free but he managed to get Draughuddon off of me. I've blamed myself for allowing my one year old uncle to be taken as a slave since them. My Uncles never blamed me and explained why the humans wanted us. You have no idea how much I hated you.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Rita assured the young man. 'You were just a child.'

'You sound like my Uncles,' Haralith smiled wanly.

'What are you here for?' asked Rita.

'Two reasons,' the king admitted. 'One now that the civil war is over I wish for the truth to be known.'

'Civil war?' asked Rita. 'Do you mean You Know Who?'

'No,' the king said gravely. 'But that's a large part of the second reason. You see two hundred years ago the various Elvin were pointing fingers at who was to blame for the wizard problem. It got so out of hand that the Dark Elves and my people turned against each other and a war started a war that's lasted almost two hundred years. It was only in the mid sixties that the war ended as both monarchs died. We were forced to sign treaties with one another.'

'Has something happened to change that?' asked Rita.

The Elvin king nodded gravely and passed a sheet of parchment over to her. Rita widened as she realised what she held in her hands. She wondered how the Light Elf had gotten his hands on this but supposed he must have resources.

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_It is my wish to secure your alliance for the future war. I am the Dark Elvin King of the British Isles. I agree that the__Light__have ruled for too long. They have made laws that have not only harmed my people but forced our once powerful race into hiding in fear of the__Light__._

_Our people are proud warriors whom we shall loan you out for the duration of the war. We have tomes, rituals and power that would be of much use to you. How will the__Light__fight you if they have no knowledge of the spells you are using or have the true power we wield?_

_If you agree to our terms then our conditions will last you to the end of the war. The conditions are that you return all House Elves that are in your service to us. The exchange will be done in a magic free meeting room of Gringotts bank, a neutral location, of your choosing._

_Be warned we will know if you do not return all the elves!_

_After the war we ask you to change the laws regarding our ability to carry wands, arrest us on sight, and enslave our children. In return we shall open our noble school to your children and graduates so they may learn the secret arts of the Elves._

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Shadowmage, King of the Dark Elves of the British Isles_

'One of my spies who I shall not name here brought me this,' King Haralith explained. 'It has been four hundred years since we have got involved with human affairs but it seems the Dark Elves have forced our hands.'

'Why have they joined You Know Who?' asked Rita.

'Desperation,' Haralith said simply. 'They have lost their children to humans as well. The Dark Lord gives them a chance at gaining their lost loved ones. He will never treat them like they want to be. He considers magical creatures as slaves to bow under him.'

'What will that mean for the Light Elves?' asked Rita.

'That is a good question,' admitted Haralith. 'It is likely with the Dark Lord and the Dark Elves pitted against us that this could wipe us out.'

'So what are you going to do instead?' asked Rita.

'I have already done so,' the king said simply.

The Elvin king pushed two more pieces of parchment over to her. Rita read them through carefully realising what was happening. If the Ministry and Dumbledore played it carefully they could have powerful allies against You Know Who. However, if not they could be left without the Elves as allies.

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

_It has been four hundred years since my people have become involved in human affairs. However, the events taking place in Wizarding and Muggle Britain has forced my hands. If things continue the way they are it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord Voldemort seeks to attack us._

_We are the Light Elves. We will always be Light. The Dark will always fear us as I am sure you have seen. This is why we hope to ally with the Light. We have contacted your Ministry of Magic for an alliance as well._

_The Dark Elves whom we have only recently come out of a civil war with have requested an alliance with the Dark Lord. This is a warning that if the Dark Lord should give into their demands you will have a race of powerful warriors as an enemy. We who have personal knowledge of the Dark Elves and the way they fight and their bases can help you there._

_The requests we have of you is that you free those of our kind who are enslaved by those in the Order of the Phoenix. That is the beings you call house-elves. We are not asking for the impossible as we know that even you can't forbid the entire Wizarding World from using our kind as slaves however much you may want to. The other thing is that you propose an act illegalising the sale of house-elves. We cannot ask you to make sure the act is passed as you are not the voters. All we ask is that you propose. If these conditions are met we shall ally to you._

_The exchange of our stolen people shall be in the De Luc Palace in Normandy, France. The Veelas are your allies and respect my kind so will act as a neutral party and neutral ground. We only ask you not to trick or lie._

_If you think you cannot do this one favour tell us and we will once more withdraw from the human world._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_King Dlartanseer King of the Light Elves of the British Isles_

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

_I do not like your kind and you do not like my kind. You are prejudiced bigots, kidnappers and rapists. You fear and crave our power despite being descended from magical creatures yourself._

_However, we are now both facing the same problem of the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. We do not get involved with human conflicts not since you began kidnapping our children as slaves! However, we have Seen that the Dark Elves have allied themselves with the Dark Lord. We have just come out of a civil war with the Dark Elves where a treaty was drawn up purely because we were on equal footing. This may be all they need to garner enough power and support to wipe our clans out._

_We are willing to put your past crimes against us aside in the sake of a future alliance. There are conditions to be met. Firstly, you must return every house elf that you, your employees, benefactors and allies own. Second, you must illegalise the Binding and Trade of House Elves no matter the generation. Third, de-criminalise our race so that we can be seen in the Wizarding World without being arrested._

_We have also requested an alliance with Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Notes of these alliances shall be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and I have a copy of the Dark Elves request of an alliance with Lord Voldemort from my spy amongst the Dark Elves._

_Remember if you attempt to try and deceive us. We shall know and the alliance will be dropped. We have contended with the Dark Elves for two hundred years. Do not think the rise of a__human__Dark Lord will cause us to lower ourselves to putting up with your slavery when we are allies._

_If you agree to the terms of alliance set up a meeting at a time of your choosing in neutral Switzerland. If this is not to your satisfaction another meeting place can be arranged._

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Dlartanseer, King of the Light Elves_

'What happens if the Ministry and Dumbledore fail to comply with your demands?' asked Rita.

'Then we shall sit out of the war,' the king said simply. 'Human Dark Lords come and go. We have survived the Dark Elves for two hundred years we can do so for a bit longer.'

'Will you let me know how the alliance goes?' asked Rita. 'The public deserve to know the truth.'

Haralith smiled, 'of course I will but I should warn you I am by Wizard standards a criminal that makes you one in association.'

This didn't worry Rita. If it came known that the only reason she had been arrested was because she had wrote the truth about the bad relations between the Elves and the Ministry of Magic there would be public outrage. Rita had never had house elves growing up so it didn't bother her in the slightest that they were being asked to return them to their own race.

Rita was very excited as the elf left. She had so much to write about. If she hurried she would be able to fit it in tomorrow's edition. She'd have to slip it in the printing press to replace one about Hogwarts protection but it didn't bother her in the slightest. This was far more interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day whilst the leaders of the Wizarding World's three sides were eating breakfast the Daily Prophet came in. None of them were particularly happy about that the news of their possible alliances had come in. Especially such a revealing article as this that would have the leaders of the Light and the Ministry pressured into doing what the elves had asked.

_A Royal Visitor_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter came to her office late last night to found a mysterious, magical guest in her chair. The King of the Light Elves in robes of dark blue and golden robes had paid the Daily Prophet Offices a visit. What secrets did he have to give?_

_This reporter found that there is more to the Elvin history than the Ministry of Magic have released. The Ministry of Magic claimed the House Elf trade was started by the Elves themselves. However, this has been disproven. It would seem that it is the Ministry of Magic who began the trading of house elves._

_King Haralith furthers the disgust at the Ministry. It seems that the binding of an Elf's magic will only work on one who is not yet of age yet. The Ministry has taken to kidnapping a once proud and noble race's young as slaves. King Haralith has this to say on the subject._

'_**That would be because of the horrific ritual wizards use to bind our children and their descendents to you. The binding of an immortal to a mortal causes them to loose their immortality. If it wasn't bad enough kidnapping our children in the first place, binding our power to you, not being able to act without being ordered and forcing them to procreate you drive them to an early grave!'**_

_After this impassioned speech one must wonder what has caused such a hatred of the binding of their magic. At first this reporter believed it was indignation for his race's betrayal. However, it turns out that King Haralith was there when his Uncle the son of his Great Uncles and guardian was kidnapped._

'_**I was ten when I was on a journey from our home territory to one of the northern clans. We were attacked by wizards. Our Uncles told me to hid with Draughuddon who was only a year old it was Draughuddon and I in danger. I did as I was told and I hid in the forest Draughuddon in my hands whilst my Uncle fought. They were stronger, faster and more powerful. They won. A wizard the snuck up behind me grabbing me he tried to take me. We fought and struggled I got free but he managed to get Draughuddon off of me. I've blamed myself for allowing my one year old uncle to be taken as a slave since them. My Uncles never blamed me and explained why the humans wanted us. You have no idea how much I hated you.'**_

_Despite how much reason King Haralith hates us he still wants to help us. It turns out that the Dark Elves out of anger and desperation for what we have done have turned to You Know Who for an alliance. This is shown in the evidence below that one the Light Elvin spies have managed to bring to their king._

_**Dear Lord Voldemort,**_

_**It is my wish to secure your alliance for the future war. I am the Dark Elvin King of the British Isles. I agree that the**____Light____**have ruled for too long. They have made laws that have not only harmed my people but forced our once powerful race into hiding in fear of the**____Light__**.**_

_**Our people are proud warriors whom we shall loan you out for the duration of the war. We have tomes, rituals and power that would be of much use to you. How will the**____Light____**fight you if they have no knowledge of the spells you are using or have the true power we wield?**_

_**If you agree to our terms then our conditions will last you to the end of the war. The conditions are that you return all House Elves that are in your service to us. The exchange will be done in a magic free meeting room of Gringotts bank, a neutral location, of your choosing.**_

_**Be warned we will know if you do not return all the elves!**_

_**After the war we ask you to change the laws regarding our ability to carry wands, arrest us on sight, and enslave our children. In return we shall open our noble school to your children and graduates so they may learn the secret arts of the Elves.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**King Shadowmage, King of the Dark Elves of the British Isles**_

_This has caused the Light Elves to look for allies in the human world. That of Professor Albus Dumbledore and Minister Cornelius Fudge. I for one hope that our leaders accept this alliance as the Elves are said to have might warriors that could only be useful in this upcoming war._

_**Dear Lord Dumbledore,**_

_**It has been four hundred years since my people have become involved in human affairs. However, the events taking place in Wizarding and Muggle Britain has forced my hands. If things continue the way they are it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord Voldemort seeks to attack us.**_

_**We are the Light Elves. We will always be Light. The Dark will always fear us as I am sure you have seen. This is why we hope to ally with the Light. We have contacted your Ministry of Magic for an alliance as well.**_

_**The Dark Elves whom we have only recently come out of a civil war with have requested an alliance with the Dark Lord. This is a warning that if the Dark Lord should give into their demands you will have a race of powerful warriors as an enemy. We who have personal knowledge of the Dark Elves and the way they fight and their bases can help you there.**_

_**The requests we have of you is that you free those of our kind who are enslaved by those in the Order of the Phoenix. That is the beings you call house-elves. We are not asking for the impossible as we know that even you can't forbid the entire Wizarding World from using our kind as slaves however much you may want to. The other thing is that you propose an act illegalising the sale of house-elves. We cannot ask you to make sure the act is passed as you are not the voters. All we ask is that you propose. If these conditions are met we shall ally to you.**_

_**The exchange of our stolen people shall be in the De Luc Palace in Normandy, France. The Veelas are your allies and respect my kind so will act as a neutral party and neutral ground. We only ask you not to trick or lie.**_

_**If you think you cannot do this one favour tell us and we will once more withdraw from the human world.**_

_**Yours Faithfully,**_

_**King Dlartanseer King of the Light Elves of the British Isles**_

_**Dear Minister Fudge,**_

_**I do not like your kind and you do not like my kind. You are prejudiced bigots, kidnappers and rapists. You fear and crave our power despite being descended from magical creatures yourself.**_

_**However, we are now both facing the same problem of the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. We do not get involved with human conflicts not since you began kidnapping our children as slaves! However, we have Seen that the Dark Elves have allied themselves with the Dark Lord. We have just come out of a civil war with the Dark Elves where a treaty was drawn up purely because we were on equal footing. This may be all they need to garner enough power and support to wipe our clans out.**_

_**We are willing to put your past crimes against us aside in the sake of a future alliance. There are conditions to be met. Firstly, you must return every house elf that you, your employees, benefactors and allies own. Second, you must illegalise the Binding and Trade of House Elves no matter the generation. Third, de-criminalise our race so that we can be seen in the Wizarding World without being arrested.**_

_**We have also requested an alliance with Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Notes of these alliances shall be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and I have a copy of the Dark Elves request of an alliance with Lord Voldemort from my spy amongst the Dark Elves.**_

_**Remember if you attempt to try and deceive us. We shall know and the alliance will be dropped. We have contended with the Dark Elves for two hundred years. Do not think the rise of a**____human____**Dark Lord will cause us to lower ourselves to putting up with your slavery when we are allies.**_

_**If you agree to the terms of alliance set up a meeting at a time of your choosing in neutral Switzerland. If this is not to your satisfaction another meeting place can be arranged.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**King Dlartanseer, King of the Light Elves**_

_What the Elves are asking for is not a lot. All they are asking for is an end to the slave trade and discrimination that have oppressed them for four centuries. I am sure that we can all survive without slaves. I for one plan to free any house elves I own and return them to their king._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Albus had been forced to call an emergency Order meeting that morning something he hadn't been planning on doing until Albus had decided on a plan of action. Albus hadn't been sure what to do about the letter he had received last night. He knew that he needed the Light elves on side especially if the Dark Elves were going to ally themselves to Voldemort. It was bad enough that the werewolves and vampires were already on Voldemort's side. It had never occurred to Albus that through pushing the Dark creatures and wizards away from the main body of the Wizarding World it left resentment that had been building until civil war broke out.

The prospect of an alliance with the reclusive elves had been completely unexpected and considering Albus' way of manipulating the situation that was saying something. Usually Albus was the one to decide alliances even if his allies believed it was there idea. Truly he had manipulated them into broaching the alliance.

There had been little that had shocked him over his long life. The first was when Arianna had died because of his plans. The last had been when Harry Potter went missing. And now he had the Elves involvement to deal with.

There was the fact that the Dark Elves were planning to join Voldemort. Albus didn't worry about that. It wasn't like the Death Eaters would _willingly _give up their slaves although Voldemort may punish some of his servants who had failed him.

It meant was a distraction from locating Harry Potter. Both the Dark and Light Lords had spent may years attempting to locate Harry Potter. It didn't even occur to Albus that it was for the same reason.

Albus needed Harry Potter to win his war and die for them. The boy was a symbol of Light despite the darkness that Albus had sensed all those years ago. However, he couldn't have the boy eclipse him so he needed to die. Many people who had lost hope in Albus due to his failure to protect the boy would come back to him if the boy was at least seen to be on his side. Plus he couldn't allow the Dark to get to him first.

The Dark wanted him for much the same reason. It actually scared Albus how similar the two children's stories were. Both boys were half-bloods who had been abandoned in the Muggle world abused for what they were.

Albus knew that if Tom got hold of Potter he'd attempt to recruit the teenager. The fact that Albus didn't know the boy at all meant he had no idea whether or not the boy would side with Voldemort against those who had hurt him. All his plans had gone down the drain thanks to those damnable Dursleys.

Albus knew that the boy hadn't joined the Dark, human or not. If the Dark had Potter they'd announce it to the world. After all if it was known that their hero was on the Dark side it would be a crushing blow to Light supporters the world over. Never mind those of Neutral standing may side with the boy saviour.

Albus shook his head. The boy was dead. He had to be. Otherwise at least one of his contacts would have found out where he was. But the boy had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. He was dead, he had to be.

Albus turned his thoughts back to the most pressing matter. If Albus played his cards right he may just be able to get the Light Elves to join him hopefully. Albus knew that the Ministry would never change their laws so it was doubtful King Dlartanseer would put his alliance with the Ministry. However, he could "try" and get the law changed and return some of the house elves back to the Elves.

He couldn't return them all, obviously. Hogwarts wouldn't be able to function without the house elves keeping things running. Never mind they made excellent spies as they would only be seen when they were ordered to be seen. Albus had used his person and Hogwarts house elves in this manner since he had started teaching at Hogwarts. It meant when children of Death Eaters spoke in the "safety" of their Common Room he knew everything that was going on. It was one of the reasons apart from Severus that he was able to foretell attacks on the Muggle and Magical worlds. He wasn't going to change his ways now as the Muggle saying went you can't teach an old cat new tricks.

That left only one option. He was going to have to trick the Elves into believing he was doing as he was asked which wouldn't be easy considering how suspicious of humans they were. Albus knew that he would be able to pull it off. He didn't need to tell the Order that he wasn't doing as they asked. After all few apart from the ghosts and Granger knew that Hogwarts even owned house elves. It would do nothing for his image if it was known that the Great Albus Dumbledore employed an army of slaves.

Albus knew that Black would be overjoyed at getting rid of Kreacher without risking Voldemort finding out their plans. He knew most of the Order would agree now that they knew how the house elves came to be. That meant he could convince the Order to give away all their elves. The only ones who would be left were the Hogwarts House Elves. That didn't bother Albus it wasn't like they were unhappy. It didn't even occur to Albus that the Elves could not show their hatred, disgust and anger at being enslaved in this way.

However, now that the world knew what house elves really were the Ministry may be forced by popular vote to get rid of Elf Slavery. It would mean that the Light Elves may ally themselves with the Ministry as well. It wouldn't be the end of the world but it would be more beneficial if Albus kept them solely on the Order's side especially if it came to be known that Albus had not got rid of the House Elves in the care of Hogwarts.

Albus entered the long kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place where his Order was already assembled. Albus always made sure to wait until everyone else was there to make an entrance. Of course, Albus would claim it was so nobody missed out on anything rather than making an impression.

Albus looked at the table where many people had Rita's latest Daily Prophet article out. Albus could see King Dlartanseer displayed majestically in all of them truly like a king from Arthurian tales. Albus could easily see why he had made such a strong impression on the infamous Rita Skeeter feared by the famous everywhere of being able to tear down a reputation with one well put article.

It was this reason that she was either kept out of social gatherings out of fear what she would write about the gathering. Or invited knowing that she would what she could write to them out of spite. Albus had felt the sharp end of her quill after the Harry Potter story came out and she pointed out it was Albus who left the boy in the _care_ of his abusive guardians.

Albus knew that the woman was neutral and would write about either the Dark or the Light. She had almost been killed by Voldemort on several occasions. How she was still alive Albus would never guess.

'Is it true?' asked Lupin frowning.

Albus knew straight away why it hit the werewolf harder than most considering how werewolves were rightfully treated by the Wizarding population. The werewolf would instantly sympathise with the elves as he too had known how wizards treated disgusting creatures such as them. They might be useful but were really best as slaves.

Albus sighed sadly, 'from what I have managed to find out, yes. It truly saddens me how callous we can be to our brethren.'

'And I thought the werewolf situation was bad,' Lupin sighed pain in his topaz coloured eyes. 'When are we going to hand over the elves?' demanded Lupin not even considering the idea that they were not going to hand over the elves.

'Soon as possible,' Black said with a sneer reminiscent of his family. 'I can finally get rid of Kreacher.'

'Sirius,' reprimanded Lupin sharply. 'Kreacher has been enslaved it's not his fault that he's turned out like that!'

Albus could honestly say that he'd rarely seen the werewolf as angry as this in his human form. Albus supposed that it hit Lupin more than most as this was a sort of worst case scenario for what might happen to the werewolves if the Ministry had their way. Albus knew this would never happen as who wanted a werewolf in their homes!

Black nodded stiffly, 'suppose,' the ex-convict relented to his friend.

'I will be speaking to the Minister about changing the law,' Albus lied through his teeth. 'Then we will decide a time to meet. Fleur you can help arrange a time, as your people are the neutral party?' he asked the beautiful part Veela.

Fleur nodded with a graceful smile, 'of course, Dumblezorr.'

Albus had no intention of giving away the Hogwarts house elves but naturally the Order didn't need to know that. Albus knew that if either Fleur or Lupin knew about that they would stop supporting him. If he lost Fleur he lost his Veela and French allies. If he lost of the werewolf he'd loose any inkling on what the werewolves were planning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fleur had rarely been as happy as she was right now. She hoped that the British Elves would come out and help them. She understood why they had hidden from the persecution and had nothing but sympathy for their plight.

The French had eighteen Light Elvin clans. Fleur had attended Elvin feasts which were spectacular with representatives from all the creatures of France. Her family attended with her grandmother who was the Elder of their Clan.

She had actually met the young King of both the Dark and Light Elves. Haralith, known as Harry, was intelligent, kind, politically savvy. In short everything that one needed to be the leader of a once warring nation. Fleur may be three years older than the young Elf but she could easily respect him.

This was the reason that she hadn't mentioned that King Shadowmage and King Dlartanseer was the same person. She didn't know what the young elf was up to now that he had been crowned as the King of the Dark and Light Elves of Britain. But whatever it was she going to sit back and watch the events unfold. Fleur like the rest of her people could only hope that Harry's involvement would force the British Ministry Magic to have the same standard for creature and being rights as the rest of the ICW.

Fleur suspected that the reason for Harry keeping the two identities separate was because of Britain's appalling segregation of Light and Dark. The rest of the world accepted that Light didn't necessarily mean good whilst Dark didn't mean evil. It was the choice of the witch, wizard or being themselves.

Fleur didn't agree with the way the British Ministry of Magic handled things. However, the Dark Lord was quite simply evil. His policies on the extermination of Muggles and Muggleborns, the enslavement of creatures had to be stopped. It was the reason Fleur had offered an alliance with Dumbledore although it may change should as Fleur now suspected Harry be creating a third side, or was it fourth if you counted the Ministry and the Order separately.

Fleur made her way through her palace home. There was a reason that Fleur was more than a little self assured. Growing up in De Luc palace the French coast with there own private beach had done nothing for her ego. It was only when competing against two boys who were clearly much more advanced than she was that had changed her perspective quite sharply. Afterwards her grandmother had requested that she become the ambassador for the Veela people in the Order of the Phoenix. Fleur knew what the British thought of those of non-human blood but didn't let it bother her.

'Fleur,' smiled the veela.

'Grandmother,' Fleur smiled back.

'Now, granddaughter, what brings you back here?' asked the older woman.

Fleur began spoke about the Harry, the proposals and Dumbledore's request to hold the meeting here. Rosalie De Luc frowned and nodded at the key points of her granddaughter's story. After Fleur fell silent Rosalie looked at the letters once again.

'You are correct, granddaughter,' Rosalie said. 'King Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage is indeed creating another side. I have already been contacted by his people.'

'So where do these alliances come in?' asked Fleur.

'Dlartanseer-Shadowmage does not expect the wizards to honour his requests,' Rosalie sighed. 'And I'm sorry to say he is most likely right.'

'Then why request the terms?' asked Fleur.

'Dlartanseer-Shadowmage does not need the alliances of wizards considering the number of creatures who will flock to him. His loyalty to his people, however, is astonishing. Dlartanseer-Shadowmage believes that if even one of his people are returned to him because of the offer of an alliance it will be worth it,' Rosalie replied.

'Do you think any will be returned to him?' asked Fleur.

'Enough to make it seem like they are genuine,' replied Rosalie.

'They're going to trick Dlartanseer-Shadowmage?' Fleur asked disgusted.

'They are going to try,' corrected Rosalie causing Fleur to frown. 'Do you know where the name Dlartanseer comes from?' asked Rosalie.

Fleur shook her head, 'grandmother?'

'The first Head of the Dlartanseer was an elven male who was half Fire Elf called Dlar although his powers all came from his Light elven side he maintained his mother's tanned complexion. He was a famous seer who became known as Dlar the Tanned Seer. He was the first Light Elf to migrate to Britain and so became the Light Elvin King of the British Isles and started his own Clan which became known as Dlartanseer's clan by most,' Rosalie explained. 'Dlar's descendents have almost always been Seers of astonishing prowess.'

Fleur understood, 'tricking Harry is impossible.'

Rosalie smiled, 'completely. The wizards are going to get a shock when they realise they've been played,' chuckled Rosalie.

'How can they miss such an obvious thing?' demanded Fleur. 'It's in his name.'

'A name is just a name to a wizard,' Rosalie said softly. 'To an elf a name describes their family's power or history. Now how many of the Order will be attending as we will have to let Dlartanseer-Shadowmage know.'

'Dumbledore naturally, Remus Lupin-'Fleur continued.

'The werewolf?' asked Rosalie.

Fleur nodded, 'he has the most experience with magical beings and his mate Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black and Alastor Moody.'

'Five,' Rosalie seemed satisfied at this number. 'There will be likely the same number of Elves. 'Add that to myself, your grandfather, your parents and yourself who will act as mediators in this meeting no matter what will happen. It will mean that in the unlikely event that anything untoward should happen we will have to keep the peace.'

'You don't expect anything violent to happen?' asked Fleur frowning.

From everything her grandmother had said Fleur could expect that when those who had been saved from slavery were removed, the treachery of Dumbledore revealed and Harry refusing an alliance there would be fury on both parties side. Fleur was naturally on the elves side. Not only because she too was a magical being (or at least a quarter) but also because she was long time friends with the young king.

Rosalie smiled in that reminiscent look that she Fleur often equated with her grandmother remembering her childhood or friends who have already passed into the goddesses embrace whether by natural causes or violence. For a woman like Rosalie De Luc it could be either. Rosalie was the woman whom Fleur respected the most.

'Fleur I knew your friend's grandfather for many years before the war took him. If young Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage is anything like his grandfather he will have already seen any and all possibilities for the meeting before so much as a date is set probably as soon as he had this idea. He would have looked into the future to See what would occur if he should take this course of action compared to other actions. This has to be the one with the greatest chance of succeeding for his aims. What his aims are yet to be seen. Dlartanseer-Shadowmage will See the changes to the future as those involved make their own decision. I wouldn't put it passed him Seeing us,' warned Rosalie. 'The only thing that could possibly go wrong with a Dlartanseer involved will be if there is split second decisions made in the heat of the moment especially out of anger.'

'Black's not the best person to bring along,' muttered Fleur. 'His temper's always been a little unstable. I don't know if it's the effect of staying in Azkaban or the fact that his parents were cousins. You should have seen Black and Snape's fights. Only Remus could calm him down.'

Rosalie frowned, 'I will be sure to take that into account. Now is there any date requests by Dumbledore or the Order?'

'Before Hogwarts term begins on the first of September,' Fleur replied, 'although he would wish it to be in about a fortnight so he'll have time to add the Elves into Hogwarts safety precautions.'

'He's sure that the elves will side with him?' asked Rosalie worried.

Fleur was amused at this remark, 'he thinks that he'll be able to play on their fear and hatred of the Dark.'

Rosalie laughed, 'he's going to get a shock when he finds out the truth about Haralith.'

Fleur nodded with the amused look still on her face, 'it will probably be idea for Harry too if they were to meet on in a fortnight. It will mean it's before Avalon High term begins so it won't clash with his schedule. How do you think Harry will manage being both King and student?'

'Avalon is a day school,' Rosalie reminded her granddaughter.

'I know but not everything can be done in the evening and on the weekend,' Fleur pointed out.

'The school will make allowances considering his family had pretty much paid the teachers salaries for the last a thousand years,' Rosalie said. 'And if it comes to it your friend can more than afford a tutor. Dlartanseer-Shadowmage may be only fifteen years old but he will be concerned about the pressures of being the King of the Light and Dark Elvin clans of Britain and Ireland than school work,' was the sharp response. 'He may be your friend but his responsibilities have aged him.'

'I don't think that's the only reason,' muttered Fleur.

Fleur had heard the story of the missing Heir to the throne many times. Fleur didn't know where Harry had lived before but knew that Harry refused to so much as talk about his early childhood. Fleur had the feeling that he had been hurt badly by someone or something both physically and emotionally. Fleur had pushed and pushed when she was younger but he had flipped and she had ended up almost strangled by the shadows. It was then that she realised where the name Shadowmage came from.

Rosalie looked at her granddaughter oddly but didn't question it. Fleur knew that Rosalie mainly spoke to Undion Dlartanseer who as regent was the one with the political power. True over the last few years Undion had been having Harry with him more and more so that he had the political allies and know how when the time came for him to take over.

'How long do you think Harry's been planning this?' asked Fleur.

'With a Dlartanseer you will never know,' Rosalie said softly. 'The problem with immortals is that they are incredibly patient people even those as young as your friend. You are correct that the chances that this plan was thought of yesterday are very slim. Probably since the Dark Lord returned in 1992.'

'I can't believe he's only fifteen,' Fleur said softly.

'He's been brought up from the age of seven to be the King of two warring nations,' Rosalie pointed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had been in Magic Alley all day and was exhausted. Just because he was the king of two nations doesn't mean he was spared from the _joys_ of shopping. He had just received his school lists and had decided whilst he was waiting for the Ministry, the Dark and Light Lords to get back to him along with the fact he had no meetings currently to get his school stuff.

Harry didn't know if he'd be able to continue at Avalon. Harry knew that Undion would be able to act on his behalf as he had done for many years but the fact was he couldn't make a reputation as a just and fair king from behind his guardian's robes. This meant he'd have to work school around his duties. The chances were he'd have to employ a tutor out by the end of the year which was something he didn't want to as the majority of his closet friends went to Avalon.

Harry knew he didn't need his grades but he wanted them. Harry had always tried to go beyond what was expected of him. Harry knew it came from his childhood of never being able to do anything to please his so called aunt, uncle and cousin but he couldn't quite drop it.

He wanted to prove to the world that he was more than just a child born as the heir to two thrones. He wanted to prove that he was intelligent and could have become anything he wanted should he have had the choice. As it was he was stuck in the job as king until he died or decided to abdicate when he had children. Of course, he'd need a mate first.

Undion had always said that he put to much pressure on himself to prove himself. Undion used to worry about it before Draughuddon had been taken. But now he had changed he went through life on automatic pilot.

That was when a phoenix flashed through the room. Harry sighed tiredly just when he thought he had a free moment the Fire Elves or Sprites had contacted him. Or so he thought but he frowned when he realised that it was Bál, the Fawkes that had been gifted by Godric's mother, a Fire Elf of the Fireshield Clan. There was a reason that Gryffindor was always pictured with flaming red hair. The fact that his father may have been of Muggle nobility his mother was not human. It was why Gryffindor was so powerful.

Godric had bounded the phoenix to his school to protect the students and teachers from external threats. It was why the phoenix was forever bound to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The fact that Dumbledore was using a noble phoenix as an owl disgusted the young elf to no end.

_Mister Dlartanseer,_

_ It pleases me that once more our species are allied against the forces of darkness. It would gladden me immensely to help your people's problem. I too have come across the Ministry of Magic's prejudice but alas I do not have the power to do so. I will attempt to change the Ministry of Magic's standing but be warned I cannot control the way the vote goes._

_I have contacted a De Luc Veela to act as intermediates during the signing of the Contract of Alliance. We will hand over our house elves on that day. I hope that you are successfully able to rehabilitate your people._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Lord Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of the Dumbledore House, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizagamot_

Rosalie had already been in touch to say that they would meet on the twenty second of July. They would still have to discuss the finalities of their alliance if both kept their sides of the bargain for the initial stages of the alliance. Harry knew Dumbledore would not honour Harry's wishes.

Harry closed his eyes as he expected Dumbledore had no plans to give up the Hogwarts house elves. He would have all his Order give theirs up and most of them were happy to. He wondered what Remus Lupin would think of what Dumbledore had done considering how personally involved in Being rights he was.

It also left Harry with a dilemma. Would he reveal who he was to those present? If he did it would mean a great deal of Dumbledore's allies and many other wizards besides would support Harry because of his past? However, it would bring Harry and his people into conflict with Voldemort far quicker than would happen otherwise and gain the Ministry and Dumbledore's attention. True in an attempt to recruit him they may or may not end up changing the laws for him.

The problem was that Harry could see too many possible futures some more or less likely than others. Until he set a path into motion Harry couldn't see the final result. Harry knew the probable outcome to his offer of alliances already.

The chances were that he would save some of his people but have very little to show for it in the political game. He would also have gained notice from Dumbledore and Voldemort as both a potential ally and a probable threat. They would continue to try and get him on side without changing their own believes in reality although they would pretend to.

The Wizarding people of Britain, however, would not be as happy. The Elves had long been painted as the ones who sold their own people to the Wizarding World. To find out that the opposite was true was already beginning to shake their wavering trust in the Ministry after the appalling story of Harry's childhood and disappearance had come out.

In short there were a lot of decisions to be made before the meeting and his people would just have to hope that Harry made the right one. Because it was them who would be the one's who suffered if Harry made the wrong choice. The pressures of being a king once again were getting to the young elf.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cornelius Fudge was furious at what that freakish creature had proclaimed for the whole Wizarding population to see in the Prophet. If he really wanted an alliance with the Ministry he should have kept it quiet until the alliance had been agreed or disagreed to. He didn't even understand how it had happened considering the amount of shares Cornelius had bought in the Prophet before his campaign for Minister. It meant that the owner of the Daily Prophet had made it quite clear to Cuffe to support the Ministry's statements in any and all articles that so much as touched on the Ministry of Magic.

However, since Skeeter had been employed Cornelius saw more and more articles that painted him and the Ministry in a negative light. Cornelius wondered what Skeeter had Cuffe or the owner that meant they disregarded Cornelius. He really was going to have to deal with her sooner rather than later.

Cornelius had just paid a visit to Amos Diggory the current Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who had confirmed the fact that the article was true a hundred percent true. It turned out that the Elf Trade Division of the Department Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was an out of Ministry Office located in Edinburgh. They had slave traders who caught the House Elves, and Ritual Masters who bound the elves to a wizard before they were sent back to the main Ministry where they were sold on to Elf Traders who sold them to wizards as slaves.

Cornelius wondered why this had been kept from him. He wouldn't have opposed it. Those filthy creatures got what they deserved in his opinion. Cornelius like any decent pure blood wouldn't have anything to do with those beasts or any other kind of beast. He was glad that there was no cross breeding in the House of Fudge! They were Wizards all the way.

Cornelius had never heard that he like all wizards was descended from Being or he wouldn't have any powers. No pure human had ever been or would ever be born with magic. It was something that was passed down from a Being ancestor.

The Fudge family themselves had descended primarily from Dwarves. However, the Fudge family being so old meant that all but the lowest levels of magic remained. Really Fudge's nephew needed to breed with creatures to bring power into the family or they'd Squib-Out. Already Fudge's children had all been Squibs.

However, Cornelius thought if the Dark Elves joined You Know Who as Shadowmage had suggested it would mean anarchy. Cornelius was well aware of how powerful they were it was why he detested creatures so much. He was the pure-blood wizard. He should have the power. However, he barely passed the practical courses of Hogwarts. It was only Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Potions and History of Magic that allowed him good enough grades to get into Law Enforcement. He'd wanted to be an Auror but with an average acceptable in transfiguration and charms that was impossible.

Cornelius knew if you put the vampires, werewolves, elves and the Death Eaters on one side they could probably defeat the Ministry within a few months. Cornelius shuddered it was bad enough with just the werewolves and Death Eaters. Only a couple of days ago Albus had informed him that the vampires had joined up.

It seemed Albus and Dolores had been right with his warnings that creatures and dark wizards should have been killed years ago. Okay Dolores never said anything about Dark wizard but went on about creatures often enough. However, with the number of Dark wizards on the Wizagamot Cornelius had known he'd never get _that_ bill passed. True he could have done it illegally as with the house elves but Cornelius feared the political backlash should it become known as was happening.

Cornelius was determined he wouldn't take the fall for this mess. The only question was what to do now. If he did nothing and let the slave trade continue half the Wizarding population would hate him for taking away the freedom of a light species. However, if he did get involved the other half would hate him.

Cornelius decided that he would arrange a meeting with his advisors. Albus had already arranged a meeting this morning. Dolores and Bones would both be working so they were no problem. The only person he needed now was Lucius Malfoy who would be sure to want to be involved considering his army of house elves he risked loosing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius had arrived at the Ministry as soon as the Minister had Fire Called Narcissa. Lucius knew what Fudge wanted. It wasn't exactly a question considering what had been in the paper that morning. Lucius had contacted the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had told him to stop the Ministry giving into the Light Elves demands; the Dark Lord didn't want the Light gaining any powerful allies at the Light Elves would be. It wouldn't exactly be hard with Dolores so firmly against creatures.

Lucius didn't know what the Dark Lord would do with their own question of alliance with the Dark Elves. Lucius feared that he would be forced to give up their elves for the possible alliance with the Dark Elves. Lucius could see the point; having the Dark Elves as allies would not only boost their numbers but attract other creatures to their cause.

Lucius could even see the point of making sure the Light Elves didn't get their alliance with the Ministry or Dumbledore. It may possibly push them towards the Dark. Lucius doubted it, however, considering that the Dark was allied with the Light Elves enemies, or almost at least.

Lucius was the last one to arrive as he had taken time to speak to the Dark Lord first. He could see Fudge sitting comfortably behind his desk looking flustered with Dolores at his right hand. Dumbledore was surveying him from under his half moon spectacles from his flowery pink armchair that he had obviously created. It wasn't like Fudge would have anything like _that_ in his office, Dolores possibly but not Fudge. Bones was scowling at him not even bothering to hide the hatred she felt to him and the fact that everyone in the room but Fudge knew he was a Death Eater.

'Ah so you've all arrived, good,' Lucius nodded.

Lucius didn't bother to try and excuse his lateness, there was no point. Dolores would have already spoken to the Dark Lord before she had left for work that morning whilst Dumbledore and Bones were aware where his allegiances lay and would have guessed whom he had been speaking to. Fudge, on the other hand, wouldn't care and would be too intimidated to ask if he did.

'Well you're here now,' Fudge spoke quickly. 'The question is what do we do about the elves?'

Dumbledore smiled that annoying wise smile that he did when he wanted people to obey him. Lucius had to stop himself from sneering at the stupid man. Lucius would be glad when the Dark Lord destroyed him.

'I believe we should give in to the Elves demands for the sake of our people,' Dumbledore said.

Lucius pondered the phrasing that Dumbledore had employed. Of course, he was saying what people expected him to but he was saying it in a way that made it sound as though the Light Elves were black mailers. It was almost as if Dumbledore didn't want the Light Elves to be on the side of the Ministry.

Lucius almost chuckled when he realised what Dumbledore was doing. Of course, Dumbledore didn't want the Elves to be on the Ministry's side. No he wanted the alliance all for himself and his Order. He couldn't directly come out and say that so he phrased it in such a way that everyone else in the room considered it a threat. He would then leave it up to Lucius and Dolores to convince Fudge not to give into the alliance. Lucius hated that he was going to have to give into what Dumbledore was doing.

'The Elves have every reason to be angry and bitter towards us. To hate us for what we have done to his people,' sighed Dumbledore.

Lucius was amused. Dumbledore was appearing to side with the Elves but he was saying it in such a way that would make the cowardly Puff that Fudge was fear the Elves. Saying that a powerful species was angry and bitter towards the Ministry and Fudge would be terrified that the Light Elves would try and destroy the Ministry. If they were going to do it they would have done it when the Ministry was crumbling in the last war. They were clearly just desperate for allies if they were reaching out for the race who hunted them. It appeared elves feared the Dark as much as Light wizards.

'Let's turn to the first demand,' Dumbledore said once more emphasising the word demand. 'They have demanded that anyone in your employ, a benefactor,' Dumbledore gave Lucius a pointed look, 'or allies must return their elves to the Elves.'

Fudge frowned at this, 'I can't do that! I'd loose all my funding. Never mind I can't force anyone to give their possessions away!'

Lucius inwardly smirked. Already Fudge was falling right into his plans. Then the feeling of elation vanished when he realised that Fudge was falling right into Dumbledore's hands too. It would be better the Light Elves allied to the Ministry than Dumbledore.

'Second demand is that the Binding and Trade of House Elves is to be illegalised,' Dumbledore said.

Dolores sneered, 'slavery is all those foul little beasts deserve!'

'All they are asking for is their freedom,' argued Bones, 'which we took from them! Besides which we _need_ allies.'

Bones looked like she wanted to say more about the war but wasn't about to with Lucius around. Bones was the one threat to his plans. Lucius knew he had to stop her from getting her former house mate to listen to her.

Bones had been the one to attempt to introduce conscription. She had bee the one behind the Auror office. Bones was probably one of the very few high ups in the Ministry that was non-corruptible and actually had a head on her shoulders.

'Madam Bones does have a point,' Lucius appeared to agree with his rival.

Dumbleddore nodded, 'as you are aware I also got a letter from Dlartanseer. I have already arranged with the De Lucs to hand over our house elves. There is a Wizagamot in session on Thursday I will be proposing illegalising slave trade.'

Fudge would likely go for this option as it made sure that the Wizagamot who had voted him in were the ones who would be deciding what happened. It meant that they would feel that Fudge was a Minister who did what was best for his voters. It would also make it seem to Light Elves that Dumbledore was doing his part of the agreement.

If the Wizagamot agreed the end the House Elf Trade it would mean that both Dumbledore and the Ministry would become allies with the Light Elves as long as they gave up their own House Elves. That couldn't be allowed to happen. Lucius had little influence in the British Wizagmot although his House did hold a couple of votes at the French Court where the Malfoy family originated. True Narcissa acted on behalf of Rodolphus as the closest relative to the Earl of Norfolk (who was not sentenced to Azkaban).

Lucius knew that those sided with the Dark Lord – or who could be bought off – would vote against House Elf illegalisation. The rest, however, it would depend. Those on the Order's side would vote as Dumbledore wished them to. It didn't help that despite the fact that the Potter boy was missing presumed dead Dumbledore was still acting as Head of the Potter family so all the boy's votes were in Dumbledore's control. Those on the Ministry or who were Neutral it would depend on whether their sense of _morality_, Lucius thought with a sneer, or dependence on slaves came up as most important.

As expected Fudge liked the idea of leaving it up to the Wizagamot to decide the fates of the Elves so it would be decided on Thursday whether not an alliance between the Ministry and the Elves would go ahead. Lucius stayed longer than everyone else pushing a velvet bag into the Minister's hands. Lucius couldn't have the Minister vote for House Elf Freedom.

'I am sure you are aware of the difficulties that having no House Elves would mean,' Lucius said coolly. 'I am sure this will help for those who are dependent on House Elves.'

If anyone asked Lucius would say that he wanted a new department set up that would help those missing their slaves the basics in house elf charms and money to employ squibs as servants. You couldn't have human slaves even if they were powerless. However, both Fudge and Lucius knew that Lucius was bribing Fudge to not back the House Elf vote.

Lucius then left feeling the burn of his right arm. His Master was calling him. Lucius knew he would expect good news from the Ministry. Lucius hoped that his bribing Fudge would stop any punishment that the Dark Lord may visit upon him.

Lucius arrived in his Dining Hall that the Dark Lord had graced to make the Dark sides headquarters. He was lounging in the throne like chair at the head of the table that had long been reserved as the Head of the House's chair. The Dark Lord as Lucius' liege lord was the one person who was able to sit in the chair apart from Lucius, himself.

'My Lord,' Lucius said.

Lucius dropped to the floor kissed the hem of the Dark wizard's robes before standing up again. There may be dozens of seats but his Lord hadn't bid him sit down. He knew what happened to people who acted without permission in the Dark Lord's presence.

'Ah Lucius,' the darkly sibilant voice hissed out. 'What is the Ministry planning?'

'Fudge on Dumbledore's advice has decided to call a vote at the Wizagmot on Thursday, my Lord,' Lucius said.

'Ah good,' smirked the Dark Lord.

Lucius wanted to ask what the Dark Lord was planning to do about the Dark Elves requests but wasn't stupid enough to ask. He hoped that they wouldn't give up their House Elves but knew that in the grand scheme of things it would be better for them if they did. The chance to have allies as powerful as the Dark Elves was intoxicating.

The look the Dark Lord was giving him clearly meant he was dismissed. Lucius left quickly before the Dark Lord began torturing him. Lucius hated that curse especially when it came out of the wand of the Dark Lord.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort would first speak to those of his followers who held seats inside the Wizagmot. His seats were of no use to him considering he was the last of his line and he was not able to use his seats due to being a known terrorist. He would never trust anyone to act in his place.

The twenty two titled Death Eaters who held a fifth of votes within the British Wizagamot. That didn't even include the Wizagamot members that they bribed to vote as Voldemort wanted them too. In total they had under half the votes.

If Voldemort and if Snape hadn't been killed Voldemort would have had access to his seats they would have had near half the votes. Of course, it wasn't all losses the young Malfoy heir might inherit the Prince fortune seeing as he was Snape's godson. The potions master's will hadn't been read yet so it was hard to tell.

Then there was the ten percent of the Wizagamot who varied who they voted with who were always very unpredictable. They were the ones who could decide the vote when it was the Ministry and Dumbledore's voters against Voldemort's as both sides had about the same amount of votes. This didn't happen often as the Ministry and Dumbledore rarely voted together.

Then there was a quarter that supported the Ministry and Fudge. Ironically that didn't include Fudge as he was on Lucius' payroll. In fact it was Amelia Bones and Amos Diggory who were the biggest spokes people within the Ministry of Magic.

Then there were Dumbledore's people who made up another quarter of the Wizagamot. Dumbledore had been elected as the Chief Warlock in 1981 whilst those who were known Death Eaters had been arrested and their titles suspended until their trials. That, also, meant that those they bribed weren't voting the way the Dark wanted them to either leaving only Dumbledore's followers and the Ministry who naturally elected their hero.

'You will vote against the House Elf Liberation Act that will be proposed on Thursday,' Voldemort ordered.

'Yes, My Lord,' the Death Eaters bowed.

'Pay off any Wizagmot member susceptible to bribes discretely,' Voldemort said sharply.

'Yes, My Lord,' the Death Eaters intoned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miles away Harry frowned at what was going on in the Dark Lord's mind. The Ministry was easily enough to deal with. The Wizagamot would be in session and with Dumbledore and Voldemort's lot on the same side they would never vote in House Elf Liberation. It was Voldemort who was the problem now.

Voldemort actually planned to give into Harry's demands. That meant that he couldn't end the alliance without Voldemort's fury. He needed a way to end the alliance without making out it was his fault. Harry closed his eyes once again to see the most probably future.

_Harry had entered Gringotts through the entrance on Magic Alley. Harry had been greeted by the goblins that he already knew. Harry had attended sword fighting and physical defence classes with more than one of their children._

_Harry was lead to a small meeting room where he instantly felt the magic suppressors clamp down on him. Harry felt it affect his whole body. He felt weak. The kind of weakness that Harry hadn't felt since he had been a small child whose magic was bound by the Lord of the Light so that he couldn't fight against his abusers._

_Harry shivered he hated that feeling. Harry quickly got himself under control. Harry couldn't let the Dark Lord seem him struggling with his past like that. Any sign of weakness and the Dark Lord would utilise it to his advantage._

_Also, Harry could not reveal to Voldemort of the fact that Harry was the one prophesised to defeat him. Add in the fact that trying to kill Harry had lead him to exist in a horrific state between life and death for almost eleven years would mean that Voldemort would go to war with the elves whether or not Harry agreed to help him. They had a lot of bad blood between them._

Actually that would be a good way for their alliance to be over before it begun if it came to that. Voldemort would never ally with the Boy Who Lived no matter what it would give him. If Harry gave his identity in a sign of good faith and Voldemort took it the wrong way then it would have been seen as Voldemort's fault.

Harry smiled opening his eyes. Harry had a plan he now just had to stick with it. He would have to wait until he'd got the freed House Elves out of the backdoor before he revealed who he was to Voldemort. Then he would and the alliance would be over.

That night Harry got three letters. One was from Rosalie De Luc. The second one was from Amelia Bones. And the third one was from Voldemort. He knew what the three letters contained but read them anyway.

_Dear King Dlartanseer,_

_ I am dreadfully regretful for what has been done to you by the Ministry of Magic. Had I known what had happened I would have worked to illegalise the trade of House Elves many years ago. As it is the Minister and the Chief Warlock have become involved._

_I hope you understand that the chances are that with the Dark Lord's power over the Ministry despite the fact that his seats have been frozen there may be no help from the Ministry. The Chief Warlock has decided that the Wizagamot are the best one's to decide the law which I believe is what you requested. The fate of your people will be decided on Thursday._

_If the vote should fail I request a meeting to hand over to your people all the House Elves in the property of the Bones family. I know you have no reason to trust me so I let you decide the place and time. I do ask it to be in Britain as it would be very difficult for me to arrange and international portkey and time off given the state of the Britain._

_Good Luck_

_Amelia Bones_

Harry had known all this already. It was hard to say as of yet as the Wizagamot had not yet been informed of the vote which meant that the possible futures were too many to say what would happen. Harry suspected that as Dumbledore and Voldemort didn't want the elves on the Ministry's side that their sides would be united against the vote meaning that House Elves would still be enslaved.

The fact that Amelia had wanted to return his people to him was a little bit of a surprise as she thought it would be. That was the reason that Harry had announced the news of alliance to the press so that many of those who fought for freedom would feel sympathy with their plight. Harry knew that it was likely that the Ministry wouldn't have the meeting in Switzerland so he would have to set up a location allowing any of those not affiliated with Dumbledore or the Dark Lord to hand over the elves that they wished to. It wouldn't end the slavery of his people put it would help him.

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_ You have no idea how much this gladdens my heart to hear you agree to giving over my people. If I could save only one elf then it would make coming out of Avalon worth it. I hope that you are not the only one to hear the sad story of the once proud Elvin people and reach out to us so I ask you to gather any elves from like minded individuals who are not affiliated with either Dumbledore or Voldemort._

_I understand your request for remaining in Britain but I am sure you understand my dislike at the notion of entering the Wizarding World. It would be best therefore to meet at a place in the Muggle world. I will be sure to wear glamour's as the Muggle world is not ready to find out about us._

_Meet me at 12.30 on the Friday the week after the Wizagamot should the vote not go in my people's favour. If you feel you need more time to gather support of those who wish to hand over their elves I will be happy to change the date. There is a Muggle restaurant called __**the Angelus Restaurant**__ where a private dining room can be booked so no one has to question what we are speaking about. Make sure you glamour the House Elves to look human._

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Dlartanseer_

Harry sent the letter to the Ministry witch hoping that the witch would get in contact with as many House Elf owners as she could. Harry didn't know how many would support her and how many wouldn't but it was done now. Harry opened the next letter from Voldemort.

_King Shadowmage,_

_ I agree to your terms and will consent to meeting you at the predetermined location tomorrow._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry blinked at the letter. Never be said that the Lord of the Dark wasted words thought Harry amused. Harry suspected that the Dark Lord would have said more if he was trying to recruit Harry as the Dark Lord believe Harry was already firmly on his side he wasn't bothering to woo him to the Dark side.

Finally, Harry came to the third letter. Harry smiled brightly when he realised the letter was from Fleur Delacour. He had been in regular contact with Fleur since he was eight years old and she was eleven. They'd been best of friends since then.

Harry could remember a few months ago when she had written to him talking about William Weasley who she had discovered was her mate. Harry had been very happy for her but a bit wary that someone so firmly in Dumbledore's camp was her mate. It hadn't surprise Harry when Dumbledore had used Fleur's relationship to one of his Order to gain an alliance with the De Luc Veela.

_Harry,_

_How's being the King of the Elves going? Why am I not surprised that you've already caused an uproar amongst the British wizards. I still remember when we first met and managed to spike the alcohol with veritserum. I can still remember the tanning that mama gave me that night. I still blame you._

_Bill and I have begun planning our wedding. We're going to hold it in the De Luc palace. Some of Bill's family are a bit worried about having to come over to France because of their role in the war but Arthur and the twins have convinced them all to come if for a break. I think Arthur would like it if we moved to France and got out of the war._

_Molly's still being a bitch. Honestly all wizard's are descended from Beings just because I'm closer than most doesn't mean anything. In France having Being genes is a title worthy of respect. Goddess I hate that women. I am this close to cursing her. Just because I'm a Light Being doesn't mean I'm above removing that woman from the planet._

_Ronald and Ginevra are as annoying as ever although Ginevra is getting a lot better. I think Ginevra's main problem is the fact that she's jealous. I've had a lot of that over the years. Ronald's isn't really his fault. He just has no resistance to my allure._

_Dumbledore isn't very happy with you and has demanded to know everything I know about you. I haven't told him much. I've mainly filled him in on the trouble we got into as children which Sirius found very amusing._

_I suppose this gets onto the subject of your alliance. Dumbledore plans to bring Remus Lupin – the werewolf I told you about, Sirius Black – the prankster who still acts like a child, Nympadora Tonks and Alastor Moody – who are Aurors. Grandmere proposes next Monday for the meeting._

_love_

_Fleur Delacour_

Harry smiled at his friend who although cold and aloof to those who did not know here was steadfastly loyal to anyone else. Harry and Fleur had gotten into all sorts of trouble as children. Harry was pleased with the date. It would mean that all the "alliances" would be done by a week on Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Today Harry had was wearing the traditional Shadowmage colours as today he was going as the King of the Dark Elves rather than the Light. The Dlartanseers clan colours may be blue and gold but the Shadowmages were black and green. Harry felt that he suited the Shadowmage colours better with his dark hair he had inherited from his father and emerald green eyes he had inherited from his mother.

Harry was wearing the same black leather boots and breaches that he had worn to the interview with Skeeter at the _Daily Prophet_. Over the breaches was a silver tunic. Over the tunic was emerald robes inlaid with Celtic patterns made of bright silver silk glowing in the candle light.

At his slender hips Harry wore a black belt inlaid with emeralds and his sword. It may look ceremonial but you wouldn't want to be on the opposite end of Harry's blade. Harry had trained for a long time to become as deadly as he knew he could be with the blade.

There was a reason even pure humans knew of the elves reputations as warriors. Today it was even more essential that elves know how to defend themselves. Between wizards and their own civil war not knowing how to fight with both magic and blade was a death sentence or an enslavement sentence at least.

Harry who had been little more than a slave during his time at the Dursleys would pick death over slavery any day. Dumbledore may be a corrupt fool but he was right that there were some things worse than death. At least Harry thought so.

Harry knew that the Dark Lord would becoming alone for this meeting which was beneficial to Harry considering that after eight years of being lost he may have to reveal himself as the Boy Who Lived but if Dumbledore did what Harry had Seen him do it wouldn't come to that. Voldemort was going to make a mistake that no species would agree to; especially not one looking for freedom from centuries of slavery. Harry was hoping for the latter as he didn't want people knowing he was the Boy Who Lived just yet.

It would mean that Voldemort would find them a greater threat than Dumbledore and the Ministry. The Elves had been neutral from years. If he realised that he had been responsible for their late uncrowned King and Queen's death he would know nothing short of his death would appease the elves.

Harry only had a skilled elfin healer with him. Fekidor Bullcaster was a well known Healer who had done in courses in Avalon, American and the Muggle world. Bullcaster specialised in rehabilitating the few elves that the warriors managed to save which was why Harry had brought him along. The warriors may work tirelessly to hunt down any elf that had been taken, slay their masters, thus releasing the bond but getting through the family wards that housed the wizards and not getting caught and getting sentenced to the Kiss was almost impossible but sometimes in less well warded houses they were able to save their children.

As soon as Harry had this idea he had commissioned a Rehabilitation Centre to be created. The one before would be too small to handle the number of elves that would be coming in from these dealings with this wizards. The combined physical and mental affects of being a House Elf meant that they needed a lot of help especially if they had never known.

The healer and Harry arrived half an hour earlier than needed so he didn't have to worry about any nasty surprises that Voldemort might set up whilst alone in the room. Just because neither of them could use magic didn't mean that there were no other ways to harm each other, hence, why Harry had brought his sword. Harry knew that despite how the Dark Lord tried to keep his childhood a secret Voldemort had grown up in a rough area of Muggle London. The idea that Voldemort hadn't picked how to fight without magic was quite simply ludicrous.

By the time that the Dark Lord arrived exactly on time Harry was comfortable. The Dark Lord took the seat opposite him. Harry couldn't believe it when he realised that the Dark Lord had another idea once the alliance was sorted.

He planned to brand Harry and those who worked for him. Harry repressed a sneer at this. The Dark Lord may have presented this to the wizards who followed him as a useful way to stay in contact with each other at all times. What they didn't know was that the Mark was actually a Slave Bond.

House Elves would have the same somewhere on their small, deformed bodies. It was why it caused so much pain to the make and part of the reason that Voldemort was so powerful. The Dark Lord could utilise the power of his Death Eaters if he wished.

'Lord Voldemort,' Harry said coolly.

'King Shadowmage,' Voldemort said sibilantly.

'First things first my people,' Harry said.

Voldemort clicked his fingers. Several hundred elves of different ages in different forms of rags appeared before Harry. The ritual for their deformation hadn't been reversed even if they were free and their magic no longer suppressed. Harry nodded knowing that they had just been freed on Voldemort's orders. Voldemort was planning to allow his servants to bind Muggles, squibs and Muggleborns as their slaves.

'Healer Bullcaster,' Harry said.

Harry waited until Bullcaster had lead the masses of elves out. Harry knew that he had set up a magical carriage that would take the elves straight to the hospital where the ritual would be done to give them their true forms back or give them their true forms for the first time in their lives. They would then be put on a strict diet to bring their malnourished bodies up to standard. They would be healed of any physical injuries.

The lengthiest and hardest bit was getting them through the mental trauma that they had undergone. They had to learn to think of themselves as more than slaves. Never mind the elves who had reached maturity then been forced to either rape another elf or been raped by another elf who had to live with what had happened.

After the physical treatment was finished depending on their psychological evaluation they would either be told they had to remain in the rehab centre or their Clans would be contacted. Harry knew that Draugdhuddon would be there tonight. Harry could only hope that they would be able to take the small child home. He hoped that Draugdhuddon's rescue would at least begin to put his broken family back together.

'I believe that is the terms you agreed to before we win King Shadowmage,' Voldemort said.

'Indeed,' Harry said.

'All that remains is that you take the Dark mark,' Voldemort said coolly.

Harry could almost see the Dark Lord dancing at the idea of having the King of the Dark Elves becoming his slave. The stupid human had no idea he was walking right into Harry's trap. Harry stood up hand on sword.

'How dare you!' Harry hissed enraged. 'I agreed that this venture would be as allies!'

'The Dark Mark is a tool I created to contact my followers when needed,' Voldemort said.

Harry laughed coldly, 'do you take me for a fool! I have ancient tomes that your Ministry long ago burned as Dark. I know exactly what your mark is. It is a slave bond. I have no idea how you came across that ancient and forbidden magic but you did. I wonder how your followers would take knowing that you bound them as slaves!' Harry turned on his foot. 'Do not expect us to contact you Remember this Tom Marvolo Riddle it was you who broke your end of the alliance!'

Harry turned on his heal very glad with the way that today had gone. Voldemort really was as foolish as any other human. He knew Voldemort would be furious with them but nobody with human blood was able to reach their shores so he knew they were safe. Few apart from warriors left Avalon in Britain because of the persecution they faced and if they did it would be with a glamour on at all times so he didn't need to worry about that. Well no more than usual at least.

Harry arrived at the new rehabilitation clinic on the north coast of Avalon overlooking the sea. Harry found the receptionist with a mass of files from the multiple new patents that had just arrived. Your majesty she bowed.

Harry quickly waved the bow a way, 'how are things going here?'

'We've placed them in hospital wards – six to a room, four rooms to a ward, with six healers to a ward,' the female elf said. 'There are four ritual rooms that the Ritual Masters are making through the patients. The Healers will then work on them. The warriors will then speak to them to see if they know the Clan they are from and if not a healer will do a blood test, your majesty.'

Harry nodded, 'how many have had their rituals performed?'

'Two Dark Elves, a Fire Elf, a Light Elf, a Water Elf, and a wind elf, your majesty,' the elf said.

Harry nodded, 'where's the Light elf?'

'The ground floor, ward two, room one, your majesty,' the receptionist said.

'Thank you,' Harry said politely.

Harry didn't know if it was his cousin but he could hope. Harry hadn't said anything to either Uncle Undion or Hadian. He knew that if he was wrong then it would make their feelings even worse if he turned out to be wrong.

Harry entered the ward to see a young, female dark elf healer. Harry was quite surprised at this. Most healers were Light, water or forest elves as healing was Light magic. It was very rare that a Dark elf would become a healer.

Harry saw the black haired elf boy's back which was covered in welts, burns, scars old and new. Harry could remember when he had looked like that. The child was only three or four years old but really was closer to seven years old. Not even old enough to start the junior section of Avalon.

'Will he be okay?' asked Harry.

'Do you know him your majesty?' asked the healer.

'I think he's my second cousin,' Harry said softly.

'He's in good hands your majesty,' assured the Dark elf.

'Thank you,' Harry said quietly. 'When will I be able to check that he's Draugdhuddon?'

'Soon as I have finished healing him I can do a Blood Test to check, your majest,' the healer said. 'He's going to be out for a while.'

'I'll wait,' Harry said.

'Of course,' the Dark elf said briskly.

Harry conjured a black leather chair to wait in. It was Draugdhuddon unless his dreams had been wrong or he had the wrong child but he looked exactly like he had in his dreams last night. Draugdhuddon was dark haired like Harry's father, Jamiel, and Uncle Undion. But so were a lot of elves so that didn't help any.

'He'll be asleep for a few days, your majesty,' the Dark healer warned.

'What were his injuries?' asked Harry.

'I've had to break and re-set half the bones in his body, his body has forty percent scarring, I am going to have to re-grow the skin on his hands its so burnt,' sighed the healer.

'Was there any sign of anything sexual?' asked Harry.

The healer sighed in obvious relief, 'no thankfully he is too young to breed from. Now would you like the blood test, your majesty?'

'Yes please,' Harry said.

Harry watched as the healer took a sample of the dark haired child's blood before placing it on parchment. Harry watched as words formed from the elf's blood. The healer passed it over to Harry for Harry to read.

_Draugdhuddon Dlartanseer_

Harry breathed a sigh. He wasn't sure it was relief or sadness. Harry was relieved that he had found his cousin. However, he hated the fact that his cousin had been tortured by the wizards. Harry's dark side came out when he thought of the vengeance he was going to visit on those who had harmed his light cousin. And for what it's worth Harry was sure Harry's Light uncles would agree.

'Thank you,' Harry said. 'I have to speak to my great uncles. I'll have warriors posted on the door.'

As the second cousin to the King of both the Light and Dark elves Draugdhuddon would always be a threat to any enemies of Harry's. The fact that he was the third in line to the elf throne didn't help any. Harry would have to make sure it was warriors he trusted. Harry's family couldn't survive loosing Draugdhuddon again.

'Of course, your majesty,' the dark elf nodded.

In the corridor outside Harry found Avola Diveflute who was clearly going to find out which clans the elves in the room belonged to. Harry knew that the he'd have to arrange meetings with the Elemental Elf monarchs. The rescue of several hundred elves was a huge boon to any of the elven nations.

'Avola,' Harry said authoritatively.

'Your majesty,' the Welsh Dark Elf inclined her head.

'I want you to remain in Room One,' Harry ordered. 'Protect the Light Elf child at all costs. He's Dragdhuddon returned to us.'

'Yes, your majesty,' the Dark Elf inclined her head once more.

Harry left the hospital to the Apparation point outside the hospital. The hospital was warded against magical entry and physical entry for anyone who meant harm to the patients or staff inside. That meant that Harry couldn't just leave to get his Uncles.

Naturally it was Undion who was Harry visited first as he practically lived in his workshop in the Dlartanseer Palace. Harry knocked but as usual got no answer. Undion spent all his time with his inventions nowadays since Draugdhuddon was kidnapped.

'Uncle,' Harry called.

Harry found the black haired elf with the innards of a clock spewed out on the table. Harry sighed it was days like this he wanted to just leave the wizards to destroy each other for what they had done to his family by taking Draugdhuddon. Harry had to remind himself that not all wizards were like the slave traders.

'We successfully freed hundreds of House Elves without swearing the Nation to Voldemort,' Harry said.

Unsurprisingly Undion didn't say anything. Undion rarely spoke to anyone. He and Hadian rarely spent more than an hour together, never mind mating. Children to elves were important. Loosing a child, especially their first was horrific on everyone.

'Draugdhuddon,' Harry said simply.

Undion jumped up at the mention of his lost son's name. Harry saw the grief and pain flash across those dark blue eyes so unlike Harry's. Undion may be a Dlartanseer but his grief had clouded his visions. You needed a clear mind to be able to concentrate on what the Goddess Scathach was telling you and Undion hadn't had a clear mind since his son was taken. Not that it was his fault.

'How dare you bring him up,' whispered the man.

'We found him,' Harry replied.

Undion froze, 'n-n-no it can't be.'

'It is Uncle,' Harry said softly.

Harry put his hands on his uncle's hands. Green eyes met dark blue and blue crumbled. Harry held the older elf whose pain had caused him to age more than elves ever aged. Elven aging wasn't to do about physical age but about the state of elf's subconscious. Once they reached fifteen of course. The same was true about born vampires and other immortals.

'Where is he?' demanded Undion.

'The Rehabilitation Clinic in the North,' Harry replied. 'He's safe. I've got a warrior on him. She knows how important he is.'

Undion made the move to Apparate out as only one of the royal bloodline could. Harry stopped him as only the monarch could. Harry had to warn him about what had happened to Draugdhuddon. If Undion went to see Draugdhuddon and found out there of his sorry state it would destroy him.

'Your going to keep me from my son,' snarled Undion.

'Wait,' Harry said.

'He needs me!' Undion said.

'He's unconscious,' snapped Harry.

'What happened to him?' whispered Undion.

'I can't let you find out like that, Uncle,' Harry said quietly. 'H-h-h-he's been tortured for years. Whoever had him makes the Dursleys' look like saints. I was there when the Healer was performing the procedures even now he's badly malnourished and magically exhausted. When they brought him in almost every bone in his body had to be regrown or reset, and the skin on his hands had to be regrown they'd been burnt so badly. He's still covered in scars. They will give him potions to go in his bath to remove the scars as well as nutritional potions.'

Undion whimpered, 'oh Draug.'

Undion was the only one who called Draugdhuddon Draug. It wasn't surprising considering that Undion was the Bearer. It was also why he was in so much pain. The magical connection between an elf parent and child wasn't comparable to anything.

'Undion, he needs you, and Hadian,' Harry said. 'I want you to put your issues away for Draugdhuddon. I know the last five years have been hell on our family but we need to pull together for Draugdhuddon. You remember how I was when I first came here … and Draugdhuddon's had it so much worse than I.'

'What _wizard_,' he growled the word as an insult, 'did this to my son?'

'I don't know,' Harry sighed then his eyes flashed with fury and power. 'But soon as I do I will hunt him or her to the ends of the earth and beyond if I have to.'

'And I will be there to visit the pain on the monster who tortured my son,' Undion agreed.

'Go,' Harry said. 'I'll speak to Hadian.'

Harry watched as his uncle left. Harry knew that Draugdhuddon would be asleep for a few more days but at least he would be there when he woke up. Harry didn't know if the same could be said for him. Between dealing with the Ministry and Dumbledore, working out proper alliances with other Beings, and sorting out Warrior task forces to bring those who abused his kind to justice it was going to be a busy few weeks.

Harry was warming more and more to the idea of getting a tutor for next term. Harry barely had time in the day for everything he had going on without trying to fit it around school. Hopefully when his temporary truce with the wizards ended it would change.

Harry took the next Portkey to Magic Alley where Uncle Hadian had his Wands & Staffs shop. Hadian rarely went back to Avalon nowadays and certainly not to the palace where his son had been born and taken his first steps. Harry didn't even know the last time Hadian and Undion had spoken and for two mates that was very sad.

'Uncle Hadian,' Harry called.

'Don't tell me you've broken another staff,' groaned Hadian.

Hadian hadn't broken at least not in the same way as Undion. Hadian had pretty much devoted his time to wandcrafting. Hadian didn't speak about Hadian, Undion or Harry. The only thing Hadian could deal with was his wands and staffs.

'You have to come back to Avalon,' Harry said.

'I will not go back there, not again!' Hadian scowled.

Harry understood Hadian's reasons for not wanting to go back to Avalon. It reminded him too much of Draugdhuddon. Harry understood that only too well. It was part of the reason Harry had thrown himself into his studies so much.

'For your son,' Harry said quietly. 'We found him.'

Hadian froze, 'due to the alliance with the Dark Lord?'

'We're not allied with the Dark Lord,' Harry said. 'That was a set up to make Voldemort give us our people back. He then tried to mark me which gave me every reason to terminate the alliance as part of the alliance stated we were to remain as equals.'

'Let me guess you predicted that,' Hadian said.

'Of course,' Harry said simply.

'Did you know that we'd get Draugdhuddon back?' asked Hadian.

'It was a possibility,' Harry said. 'I didn't say anything in case anything went wrong. False hope is worse than no hope.'

'You've become wise,' Hadian sighed. 'I suppose that's our fault too consumed with our own grief to think of you.'

'It's the wizard's fault,' Harry corrected. 'He was one years old. Of course, hid kidnapping was going to throw our family into disarray.'

'How is he?' asked Hadian.

Harry sighed heavily, 'not good. He's still unconscious, scarred, magically drained and malnourished. They fixed his broken bones and have him in bruise balm. He's likely going to need a healer for months.'

'He can come home,' Hadian decided. 'Do we still have the court physician in residence?'

'Of course,' snorted Harry, 'I wasn't going to get rid of him and neither of you were exactly looking after the estates.'

'How are they?' asked Hadian.

'Pretty good,' Harry admitted. 'Considering nothing's changed for the last five years.'

Harry and Hadian made their way back to the porkey station where they got the next portkey to Avalon. Soon as Harry and Hadian arrived on Avalon Harry immediately apparated himself and his uncle to the new rehabilitation clinic. Hadian seemed amazed at the size.

'How many did the Dark Lord return?' asked Hadian.

'Hundreds,' said Harry grimly, 'and that's only one faction of wizards. 'Come on we're on the ground floor.'

Harry lead his uncle through the corridors ignoring the bows that he got as they approached. When he was seven years old the bows had unnerved him but after eight years of being treated as royalty he was more than used to it. Harry may not particularly enjoy it but it was necessary.

Harry found Undion and Draugdhuddon still being guarded by Avola. Undion was clutching the pale child's hand. The boy was still unresponsive. Harry and Hadian both dropped into seats beside the Bearer of the family.

Their family was back together again for the first time in five years. Harry had always imagined it to be a happier occasion when Draugdhuddon was found. He supposed that was a naïve thought. But he wished it wasn't.


End file.
